Hunted
by RaeSM
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Adventures of their Own. It's been 2 years since Rae and BB became a couple when an unexpected visitor brings bad news: Raven is being hunted for her power. But what is hunting her? Can they stop it? Can BB and Rae's relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

***I'm back! Here's the sequel to my last story. I must warn any new readers: if you haven't read my first story, then you will not know some of the characters in this story. I'll summarize who they are, but if you really want any background info, you'll have to read my other story. Also, in my other story Rae and BB become a couple. This takes place two years later. I think that's all I have to say, besides I hope you enjoy!**

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

Flashes of dark energy and cries of pain echoed around her.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

The faces of loved ones, friends, in agony.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

Misery, sobbing, shrieking, blazing fire everywhere.

_Azarath Metrion Zin_-

Flickering, dark abysses, moaning, weeping, cold, dark, scorching flames, cold of endless night, everything wrapping around her, suffocating, growing louder and louder and louder, until-

Raven hit the floor with a thud, knocked out of her meditation. She picked herself up just as Beast Boy walked out onto the roof to join her.

"Are you alright, Rae? The lights are flickering."

Raven sighed. "That vision. I can't figure out what it means."

Beast Boy stepped behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nothing happened. It had been two years since the two of them had become a couple, and he could finally touch her without warning with nothing exploding. Alone, she allowed him to go as far as kiss her, although she had to concentrate very hard to control her emotions, and usually it ended up in a disaster anyway. In front of the other Titans was another story. At first, anytime Beast Boy came near her, Raven became embarrassed and furniture would flip and lights would burst. Now, they had just gotten to where they could hold hands in front of them...for a short time.

But now they were alone, and Beast Boy knelt down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Raven leaned into him, seeking refuge from the dark vision that had been haunting her for several weeks.

"I have to figure it out," she said. "It's messing with my emotions. It has to be connected to me somehow."

"Are you sure it's not your father?" Beast Boy asked for about the hundredth time.

"I'm sure. This isn't demonic, it's..." she trailed off, unable to explain, then groaned in frustration.

He pulled her in closer. "You'll figure it out, Rae."

"Sure."

"You will."

Raven stared off into the distant sky.

"You know what you need?" the changeling asked suddenly. "A vacation."

She rolled her eyes. "A vacation. You know we can't. Don't you remember what happened last time we tried to have a getaway?"

Beast Boy recalled the weekend beach trip he had planned especially for Raven. They had barely flown an hour before they were called back to the city, needed to help stop Mad Mod. "Well then," he said, wrapping both arms around her tightly, "we'll just have to imagine one."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Beast Boy-"

"Just play along."

Raven smiled. "Fine." She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his breathing.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, closing his eyes as well.

"This is stupid."

"The beach it is!"

Raven laughed lightly.

"Stop! You'll ruin the spell."

"Spell?"

"Sure! Right now we're being transported to the beach. Imagine it. Imagine us on the beach. Can you see it?"

Raven let out a sigh and imagined the scene for him. She imagined the beautiful, white, sandy beaches she read about in books. She imagined clear, effervescent water, blue and green, rolling in with small waves.

"Can you see it?" he asked again.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What are we doing?"

Raven smiled. "Well, I'm reading a book by the water's edge."

"I can see you," he responded. "Old torn book. Bare feet stuck in the sand." He let out a low whistle. "You look pretty good in a swim suit."

Opening her eyes to roll them, she punched him in the gut. "You have to ruin everything, don't you?"

Beast Boy laughed, rubbing his abdomen. "Ouch. Oh come on, I'm sorry. Come on, we'll try again."

She closed her eyes again, settling back into his arms. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Me? Well, I'm strutting in front of you, hoping you'll look up from your book just once to check out the beach god gracing you with his presence."

"I'm not looking up from my book."

"I know."

Raven laughed. "So, now what?"

"Well, I sneak up behind you and snatch your book away."

"That's a horrible idea."

"I know, what was I thinking? Now I'm running away from you, and you're chasing after me to get your book back. Just as you're about to catch me, I turn around and pick you up by the waist, throwing your book aside, and carry you into the water. Now you're shoving me down under the water. I splash you and you splash me back, and next thing you know, you tackle me into the sand on the edge of the beach."

Raven watched the scene play out in her head, very much aware that most of it wouldn't happen that way exactly, but it was nice to imagine.

Beast Boy continued, "And now we're lying on the beach, and you look up at me and say, 'Oh, Beast Boy, you're such an attractive, charming, funny man. How did I ever get so lucky?'"

Raven looked at him to see his lovely green eyes smiling down at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "In your dreams."

"Every night," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to contain his laughter. "Alright, if you're not happy with that, how about this. I look down at you and say..." Beast Boy sat up straighter so that he could face Raven and look her straight in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen...and one of the best things that ever happened to me. I love you."

She looked deep into those beautiful green eyes she adored so much, feeling his love wrap around her like a warm blanket. He was so close to her. Even after two years, every time he drew close to her, every time he said "I love you", butterflies swarmed her stomach. "And then what happens?" she whispered.

He grinned at her, leaning in. Their lips met, gently. One of Raven's hands strayed to his cheek. After about ten seconds she pulled away and smiled at him. He was coming back in for a second kiss, and Raven was actually about to allow it, when something black flashed across the sky.

The couple looked up, startled, searching. It happened again, a long, quick flash of darkness. Though the sighting was brief, Raven felt that the shape was familiar to her. Once more, the darkness flashed before them, this time directly onto the roof in front of them. They stared in shock at what they soon realized was a body, lying face down, sprawled out in front of them.

Raven looked at the body. It was a man, and something about his form was familiar. The navy blue hair on his head shifted slightly in the wind and it hit her suddenly who was before her. She jumped to her feet to rush to his side.

"Cobra!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cobra!" Raven cried, rolling his still body over so that she could pull him up. Cobra. Her half-demonic brother. Two years ago he had flown off on his own, after saving her life. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't quite unconscious. "Cobra, are you alright?"

"Peachy," he mumbled, barely able to open his mouth wide enough to speak. "That's why I face-planted it on your roof."

"He's well enough for sarcasm," Beast Boy commented.

Raven ignored them both. "What happened to you?" she demanded. She could feel the pain emanating from his body, all over. "Did father do this?"

"No," Cobra muttered, opening his eyes just barely. "It was something...far worse."

"Far worse than Trigon?" Beast Boy asked, obviously shocked.

Cobra took in a ragged breath. "I've got...to heal myself."

"But what about..." Beast Boy couldn't finish his question; the half-demon had already entered into a trance, floating a few inches above the ground. BB turned his attention to the girl next to him. "What do you think did this?"

"I don't know," Raven responded, shuddering. "But it can't be good."

They took Cobra down into the healing room and filled in the other Titans with the details that they had.

"Far worse than Trigon?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, that's what I said!"

"When he wakes up, we'll know more," Robin responded. "Unless you have any ideas, Raven?"

Raven thought of her vision momentarily. "No."

"Then we'll just have to wait," came the response. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg filed out of the room, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone with Cobra's unconscious body. Both stared at Cobra, wondering to themselves.

"No?" the changeling asked without taking his eyes off of the half-demon lying in front of them.

"There's no use worrying them about my vision when I don't know the meaning."

"You can't defend them from everything, Rae."

"I can try. The only reason you know about it is because you caught me during a spell and I could think of no logical response. If you had not, I never would have told you."

BB stole a glance at her. Even after two years, she still could not bring herself to be completely open with him. She had explained in the beginning that it might take years for this to work, and he knew it was worth it, and he would wait fifty more years for her if he had to. But that didn't make it any easier.

Raven kept her eyes locked on her brother's face. She felt Beast Boy's eyes boring into her like a drill, but she refused to meet them. Why did he insist on keep up this façade? She was glad he did, but she did not understand it. She was happy to have him, but why did he want her? It had been two years and she still was not totally honest or open with him. She had never even told him she loved him.

She did, of course. She felt it every moment of every day. She loved him more than anything or anyone. And yet...she just couldn't say it. The first time he had ever said 'I love you,' she told him she could not say it back.

'That's ok,' he had said. 'I still want you to know how I feel. Is that ok, Rae? Can I still tell you I love you even if you don't say it back?'

She had agreed. She liked to hear him say it. It was just more proof that this was really happening; that she was really in love with someone. Why couldn't she say it back?

Raven shook her head fiercely to rid herself of these ridiculous, nonessential thoughts. Focusing on such trivial nonsense when there was a serious matter in front of her; had being in love really made her that irrational? Looking at Cobra, she almost smiled thinking of what her other half-brother, Bear, would say: Relationships make you weak. As far as she could tell, it was true. But that didn't matter.

Beast Boy finally sighed and moved toward the door. "Do you want anything, Rae?"

_I want you to stay_, she thought. "No," she said.

After a moment, the changeling said, "Then I'll leave you alone."

Before she could stop him, he had disappeared. Raven turned just in time to see the door close behind him. She watched it for a moment, and then placed her face in her hands, taking a few cleansing breaths. She needed to be alone to figure out the vision. He knew that. That's why he left. Still, every time he walked away from her she worried he would not come back.

Her hands fell slowly to her side and her eyes wandered back to Cobra. She wondered if that was how he felt about her. When she left, did he feel like it was a final goodbye? She had to remind herself that his pain was not her fault. He had chosen to stay in Trigon's dimension all those years ago, and he had chosen to leave the T Tower two years back. It wasn't her fault.

But, of course, it was.

Enough! She needed to focus. To concentrate. She sat cross-legged once again and began to levitate as she meditated.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_ Azarath-_

'_Raven!'_

Raven's eyes snapped open as she fell to the ground once again with an "oof". She looked up at Cobra, but he was as still as before. No one was at the door. The voice had been...in her mind. Carefully, if not curiously, Raven resumed her meditation, focusing intently.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_ 'Raven!'_

Not quite a voice, Raven realized as she heard the cry again. It was more like the sudden presence of words, thoughts, and emotions, which formed into her name. The emotions were desperate, seeking help. The presence seemed familiar. Receding into her soul self, Raven tried to call back.

_'Hello?'_ she asked tentatively.

_'Raven! You've heard me!'_

Raven studied the presence in her subconscious. It seemed so familiar...and suddenly it hit her, like a strike in the chest.

_'...Vixen?'_

_ 'Raven!'_

Vixen, her half-sister, another, older, daughter of Triton. Vixen hated her more than anything in the world. Why was she calling on her now so desperately?

_'Ra_-'

The voice cut off suddenly, the presence in Raven's mind disappearing.

_'Vixen?' _she called. _'Vixen!' _

But there was no answer.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

After two hours of meditating and pondering, Raven was still at a loss. She had tried several times to contact Vixen again, but to no avail. She knew nothing more than she had earlier, except that whatever had harmed Cobra might have attacked her other siblings as well.

She watched her brother, wondering. What possibly could have hurt him so bad? She could feel his emotions: confusion, anxiety, pain. The pain was easing, but it was still present.

All of this chaos caused her thoughts to jumble up, and she could not think clearly. And when she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, all she could think of was Beast Boy. When she meditated and tried to search for the truth, her mind always returned to what she really wanted: him. She was just thinking of going to find him when Cobra's eyes opened.

Raven sat forward a little, apprehensively. "Cobra?"

He lowered slowly until he was lying on the bed beneath him, and then raised himself to a sitting position as she crossed the space to the bed and sat next to him. "Scared you, did I?" he asked, smiling. But his voice was so weak, so ragged.

"Shut up," Raven responded, knowing she could feel her worry for him. "Are you alright?"

Cobra cut his eyes up at her, a glare, much like her own, glued to his face. She knew, of course, that he was still in pain, and she knew that he would not want to discuss his weakness.

"What happened?" she asked quickly, changing the subject. "Who did this?"

Cobra looked forward, staring into nothing. "Hunters."

"Hunters? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember the stories."

Unsure if that response had been a statement or a question, Raven kept her silence, trying to patiently await an explanation.

Cobra glanced at her. "Think back to our childhood, together, with Trigon. Do you remember?"

"I try not to," Raven said, then realizing her mistake, blanched. "I didn't mean-"

Too late. Cobra's emotions hit her like a wall, abandonment being the prominent figure. Aware of his vulnerability, he lashed back, trying to hide it. "Yes, I forgot it was such an awful time for you," he said bitterly, standing and crossing the room in three quick strides. "How mistreated you were, oh favorite child of the demon king! How awful the memories must be for you."

"Cobra, I didn't mean...you know what I meant."

"Of course I do," he said, looking away again. "I can feel every bit of hatred and horror you experience when you remember that time."

"Not with you!" she yelled, standing as well.

"Oh right, I forgot, it was the 'evil'." Cobra rolled his eyes.

Raven had to bite her tongue to keep herself in check. He knew very well that she wanted to be good. Her siblings did not understand. They had never lived anywhere but Trigon's dimension. To them, there was no 'good' or 'evil'. They did what Trigon wanted them to because they were his children. They never understood why she wanted to rebel.

"There were stories that father used to tell us," Cobra continued, staring out the window. "About demon hunters."

Thinking for a moment, Raven suddenly remembered. One memory in particular: after an incredibly long, frightening story about demon hunters, she and Cobra had retreated to their room. Raven had been scared, and all of her siblings could feel it. Bear had looked down on her display of fear, and Vixen had tormented her about it, so Cobra had taken her by the hand and they ran to their room. Her brother had comforted her there, treating her with kindness instead of derision like the others.

"You told me they were myths," she said, forcing herself back to the present. "Stories that father told to convince us to work to become more powerful."

"So I thought."

Raven watched him for a moment, trying to sort everything out. "You're saying...you're saying that demon hunters are real? And...that they are powerful enough to hurt us?" The idea seemed so foreign. Perhaps she had grown overconfident in their abilities, but she had never faced an opponent in the demonic realm that could come close to harming her siblings.

"Not just hurt us, Raven." Cobra turned and met her eyes, his cold and stern. "Destroy us."

It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible. She stared at the floor, unable to think of anything else.

"I barely escaped," he continued. "And only because I had some warning from Bear. He and Vixen..."

_Vixen_, she instantly thought. She had tried to contact her. _She's alive, at least. For now. But Bear...?_

"Why did you come here?" she suddenly demanded, looking up at him. "Why would you lead them here to earth? If they can hurt us, don't you understand what they could do to this planet? To my friends?"

"I had to! The demon hunters wanted Bear, Vixen, and I, sure, but we were not their main target. I had to warn you, Raven."

_No, no, no_, she thought.

"Raven...they're after you."

***R&R please!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

It took Cobra several minutes to get Raven to listen to him again. Petrified by the thought that the horrific figures from some of her worst childhood nightmares could be real, and could be coming for her, and could hurt her friends, she stood perfectly still, staring down at the ground.

Cobra went on and on about how important it was that they leave as soon as possible, that they needed to get away, get as much distance between them and the Hunters as they could, that every minute they were getting closer to finding them, but nothing seemed to break her from her trance.

"Every second you stay here you put your friends in danger," he finally said, grasping her arms.

That did it. Raven looked up at him quickly.

"We have to go," he said, looking right into her eyes.

She nodded once. "You're right. You're right, we can't stay here. We have to go. We have to go now."

Cobra released her and turned away. "I'll wait while you say your goodbyes."

A deep dread hit Raven in the gut as she realized what this truly meant. She had to say goodbye to her friends. Possibly forever. She had to say goodbye to Beast Boy. She had to leave him. She almost felt tears rising, but suppressed them quickly. No. She had to be strong. But how could she...? The thought of leaving without a goodbye crossed her mind, but she knew if she did not tell them to stay away, they would search for her. He would search for her.

"There's only one goodbye I need to make," she stated firmly.

Beast Boy was sitting in his room. He had been all over the tower in the past two hours. First he worked out in the Training Room, then passed some time on the couch in the Commons Room. He walked every inch of their home, passing several times by the Healing Room, but never daring to go in, and then returned to the Training Room again. Finally, he retreated to his room.

Sitting on his bed, he stared straight in front of him, thinking. What could possibly have hurt Cobra so bad? Could the Titans face something like that?

_Poor Raven_, he thought. He wanted to go to her. To hold her. To protect her. But she would never let him. He was aware she could take care of herself, but he still felt the need to be her guardian, so that nothing could ever hurt her again, physically or emotionally.

Beast Boy thought about the past two years. There were times they both lost their tempers. There were times they had bickered, and argued, and yelled. But, he had made a promise to her; a promise that he would never intentionally hurt her. And no matter how temperamental either of them got, he kept that promise.

A light knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. Raven's knock. He jumped up and ran to the door, almost flinging it open.

There she stood, looking as beautiful as ever, though her eyes did not meet his as he looked on her. Cobra stood a distance off, leaning back against the wall casually, arms folded across his chest.

Beast Boy looked back and forth at them both. "Raven. Cobra! You're alright!"

Cobra gave a curt nod. The changeling waited for more, but both half-demons continued to stand in silence.

"Well?" he asked. "...what happened?"

Another moment of silence passed before Cobra stood, refusing to meet BB's eyes. "Hurry up," he mumbled to Raven, and sauntered down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

Beast Boy returned his gaze to Raven, still looking down at the floor. "Rae, what's going on?"

"...We need to talk."

Beast Boy followed Raven to the roof in silence, wondering what was happening. When they at last reached the top of the stairwell and stepped out into the cool evening air, he asked again, "what's going on?"

Raven looked him in the eye for the first time and Beast Boy was taken aback by the look in her eyes. She took a breath, and then stated stiffly, "I have to leave."

For a few seconds, Beast Boy did not understand what she was saying. She had to leave? To go where? Why? After a moment, he managed a single word. "What?"

The half-demon seemed distant as she continued. "I have to leave earth. Demon Hunters are hunting Cobra and I. It's not safe for anyone if I stay here."

Again, Beast Boy had to take a moment to register what she was saying. "Demon Hunters? What-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I need to leave, as soon as possible."

"Then we'll leave," Beast Boy said. "We'll go. Where will we go?" He looked around as he spoke. "Should we take anything? Should we..." He trailed off as he noticed Raven's silence. "...Raven?"

She was standing very stiffly, rigid in place, staring at the floor.

"Raven," he said again, reaching out to touch her. She flinched away from him. Suddenly, it hit him. She didn't come to get him. She came to... _No. No. NO._

"You can't come, Beast Boy." She turned away to keep from looking at him. Her eyes were strict and unfeeling, but she was dying inside. But, she was not going to be weak now. She had to be strong, let him go. That was fair.

"But..." he tried to speak, but words were not forming. "But...why?"

_It's not safe for you_, she thought. _If they catch us, they'll kill you._ "It's the only way."

"No it's not!" Finally finding his voice, the words began to pour. "It's not the only way! Don't try to protect me, Raven. I'm not letting you leave without me."

"You don't have a say in the matter!" she snapped, turning her fierce glare on him.

"But if you leave...when will you come back?"

"I don't know that I will."

"But...we..."

Raven took a breath to brace herself. She remembered Cobra's words to her as they walked down the hall to Beast Boy's rom.

'He won't take this easy,' she had warned him.

'Just do it, and do it fast,' Cobra responded. 'Do what you have to. Hurt him if you have to. Every second we waste here puts him in more danger. If you really want to save him, you'll do what it takes to leave as soon as possible. Even if it means hurting him.'

She knew he was right. She hoped Beast Boy would be more cooperative, but she had known all along it would come to this. To save him, she was going to have to break him. She took another quick breath, and then began.

"There is no 'we' anymore. I have to go, and you are not coming with me. Do not try to follow me. Do not try to find me. Do not waste another second even thinking of me, because I assure you I will not waste any on you. I have more important things to think about now."

Stung by her words, Beast Boy flinched back. Though he had always pretended he knew how she felt, he was really always wondering. Although he knew it was just like her to spill out nonsense to keep him safe, a small part of him couldn't help but wonder if she truly meant what she was saying. "I...I don't believe you. You're just saying I can't come because-"

"Beast Boy," she snapped, cutting him off. She glared at him fiercely, lowering her voice and speaking slowly so that every word was emphasized. "I don't want you to come. We were a hopeless cause from the start. It was only a matter of time until we ended. I don't want you to come, because I don't want you around. I don't want you, Beast Boy. And I don't love you."

The last three statements were flat out lies, and they burned on her tongue like fire. But they did the trick. Beast Boy, broken and defeated, could not find the words to say anything. He stood, staring at the girl he loved so dearly, feeling like his heart was being torn in two. Her cold eyes did not even waver.

She turned away from him. His eyes, so full of pain, were too much for her. Her guard was falling. She just hoped her wavering voice did not give her away as she muttered out a broken "Goodbye, Beast Boy." Then, she took to the sky.

She spared a glance back at the T Tower, shrinking behind her, and immediately wished she hadn't. Beast Boy stood there, staring after her, and she knew that image would be her's forever. She turned away again, flying as fast as she could. The tower disappeared from sight quickly as she rocketed through the clouds, letting her frustration out through speed. Cobra appeared by her side silently, keeping pace with her easily.

She knew he could feel her emotions: her heart breaking, her deep hatred for herself. That he could feel her weakness made her angry too, but she also felt relieved. She did not need to put on a show. He knew everything, so there was no point in hiding. She let the tears she had been holding back escape. She hated herself so much. Hated her entire existence. She could never do anything right. Every situation she put herself in only resulted in the people she loved the most getting hurt.

Cobra pretended not to notice the tears, continuing to fly beside her. For that, at least, she was grateful. "Where to?" she asked stiffly, without looking at him.

He shrugged. "We're running. I suppose we can go anywhere you want."

"As far away from earth as possible," she said quickly.

Cobra nodded a few times, almost to himself. "Aye aye." He transformed into his soul self, a large black shadow of a cobra, and took off towards whatever destination he had chosen first. Raven followed suit, changing into her soul self, and followed close behind him.

Two black streaks raced past the sky and into space where they disappeared, transporting to a remote planet far away from earth.

***Oh the drama! R&R!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy only stared after her a moment. Then he turned and started running. He shifted into a cheetah and tore down the stairwell to the garage. Shifting back to human form, he skidded to a halt to keep from colliding with Cyborg.

"Whoa, BB, where's the fire?" he asked.

"Raven's gone," Beast Boy said, running to the Titan's space craft. "I have to go after her."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

The changeling opened the hatch as he spoke. "She left to protect us from whatever is hunting her." He jumped inside the ship.

Cyborg ran to stop him. "Hold on, man! Where are you going?"

"To look for Raven!"

"Do you know where she is?"

Beast Boy faltered, looking away.

"You have no clue. Were you just going to traverse the universe looking for her?"

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Beast Boy said, trying to close his hatch. Cyborg stopped him.

"We need a better plan, Beast Boy. If Raven is really in trouble, our flying around space helplessly is not going to help. We should talk to the team."

"There's no time!" Beast Boy cried. "Whatever is hunting her could find her any time. We have to be there to help her!"

Cyborg stared down at the determined changeling for a second, and then smiled. "Alright, green stuff, then scoot over."

Beast Boy grinned and hopped into the passenger seat as Cyborg slid into the craft and each buckled up. Within a few moments they were out of the T Tower and speeding towards the sky.

"Hang on tight!" Cyborg yelled, preparing to throw the hyper-drive lever.

Suddenly, the ship froze in the air.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled. "What are you doing? Go!"

"I'm trying! Everything is running. We're just not moving!"

The changeling looked out the window and around the sky. "What-!"

A large, dark cloud was slowly wrapping around the ship and the Titans began to feel their descent, slowly, carefully.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know," Cyborg answered, pulling every switch and lever on the ship. "But nothing is working. The ship is shutting down."

"Then what's holding us up?"

"I'm not sure. Guess we're about to find out."

A moment later they felt the impact of the ground. The hatch of the ship opened slowly by itself as the dark cloud receded into the sky. They had landed in a baseball field by Jump City Park. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped out of the Titan ship and stood back to back.

"Be ready," Cyborg said, charging his cannon. Beast Boy nodded.

The dark cloud grew larger, blacking out the sun. Then, two giant blasts of lightening flashed directly in front of them. The Titans were thrown back into the ship and fell to the ground. Gasping for breath, Beast Boy glanced up to see two dark figures approaching. He stood, still shaky, trying to clear his vision.

"Who-who are you?" he demanded.

Finally, the two shapes came into focus. A scowling, brawny man and a slender, surly-looking woman stood before him. The woman raised an eyebrow and Beast Boy felt his lungs contracting, like he was being squeezed by a python. He floated into the air in front of them.

"We'll be asking the questions, mortal," the woman said before releasing him. He fell, gasping, to the ground on hands and knees. He glanced up at them again. The woman smiled maliciously. "And I strongly suggest you cooperate."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"This isn't a good idea," Raven quietly remarked for the fourth time as they transported in their soul selves outside a small village on a large planet far away from Earth.

"Look, in this dimension, we need food, and we won't survive for long if we don't get any," Cobra answered, striding towards the town. "We'll need our strength."

"To keep running."

Cobra turned on her and they stared at each other for a moment, a mixed glare and softness evident in both of their features. "We _can't_ fight them," he said slowly after a moment's pause. "You were more willing to run when I first found you."

Raven looked away. It was true. She had been so afraid, _was_ so afraid... "But I only ran to draw them away from earth. To protect my friends."

"Well, I'm not willing to die for your friends!" Cobra snapped. "And I'm especially not willing to let _you_ die for them."

"You shouldn't have to die for them," Raven agreed.

Cobra shook his head, groaning. "Not again. Don't even think of transporting away again. You've tried it six times. I _always_ find you. Give it up already!"

"I do not want to run any-"

"But you won't fight, as long as I'm with you," Cobra said, cutting her off. "You won't risk the Demon Hunters catching me. And the only reason you don't want to run is so that you can be the hero and sacrifice yourself to protect everyone else. For once, Raven, stop protecting everyone else and think about yourself!"

Raven glared at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah," he snarled, turning away. "I know. You're _good_. You do what's _right_. Why does doing what's right always have to result in you being hurt?"

"You're good too, Cobra," she said quietly.

"I have no perception of right and wrong. I'm a demon."

They stood quietly for a moment.

"Enough," he said finally. "I'm not arguing with you about his anymore. I'm staying. So we keep running, and you keep living. Deal with it." He turned sharply toward the village and started for the nearest tavern. Raven sighed and followed.

After dinner, Cobra sat back contently in his chair. "So, where to know? I wonder if they're still staking out home..."

"We're not going there."

"Just a thought."

Raven silently studied her brother. She couldn't help but allow her mind to drift once again to finding away to abandon him, even though she knew he could tell from her emotions what she was thinking.

"Knock it off, Raven," he responded, right on cue. "Give it a rest."

"You know where they are. Why won't you tell me?"

"What? So you can teleport there before I have a chance to stop you? Nice try."

"You know I wouldn't risk teleporting there, knowing you would follow right behind me," Raven snapped. "So there's another reason. _Why_?"

Cobra sat up and looked into her eyes. "I told you where they were headed when you revived me."

"You said they were coming for me."

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

Raven felt like her heart was being pulled into her stomach, like it would stop beating any moment. "No," she breathed. "No." She had deserted her friends. She had practically ripped Beast Boy's heart out. To protect them. But she still hadn't done enough!

The realization hit her like a ice gripping her heart: the Demon Hunters were headed to earth.


	5. Chapter 5

***Ta Daaaa! Chapter 5! R&R and let me know how I'm doing!**

Raven stared at her brother for a moment in shock and horror, unable to think. Finally she managed to force out a phrase. "...how could you let me leave...you knew the Demon Hunters...my friends..."

"I did what I had to do to protect you," Cobra said, leaning back again.

"Do you know what they could do to earth?" Raven demanded, anger flaring up inside her. "Do you know what they could do to my friends?"

"Keep your voice down," he urged sternly. He continued, quietly but firmly, "You were wrong, Raven. There is no good and evil in the world. There is just this. Existing. And I will do what it takes to keep you that way."

"No! You took Beast Boy to Trigon's dimension to stop me from becoming a full demon because you knew it was _wrong_."

"Keep your voice down! I stopped you because you weren't you anymore."

"And what made the demon part of me so different, Cobra? Because I wasn't good anymore."

"That's not the way it works!" he whispered harshly. "We survive, and we make sure the people we care about survive. That's all that matters."

"That is why I left earth! To lead away the Demon Hunters! To make sure my friends survived! You made me believe my leaving would defer them. You manipulated me. And I was too scared to focus and realize what you were doing."

"I did what I had to do to protect you," he repeated, glaring at her. "You would have done the same thing. And for the last time, keep your voice down!"

"Why?" Raven demanded loudly. "Because the Demon Hunters might-" She stopped suddenly. She looked around the small, dirty tavern. The locals were Flogians, four arms, two legs. Slight at best. Many were already staring at them. They were farmers, not fighters. It was a small planet, purely agriculture, but still...

"What?" Cobra asked, sensing an idea formulating in her mind. "Raven, what are you...No. No, Raven, don't."

Raven stood; her eye's flashed white.

"Raven," Cobra warned, rising from his seat, "don't make me-"

"Please," Raven looked down at him, daring him in an even, but malicious tone. "Try to stop me."

Slowly, he sat back down in his chair.

Raven turned around, black orbs of energy forming around her clench fists. The Flogians gasped. Many began running. With a war cry, the half-demon shot a blast of dark energy toward the bar.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Robin and Starfire ran up the Titan ship, standing defensively in front of Cyborg and Beast Boy. "What's going on?" Robin demanded. He took out his staff as he studied the muscular man and lean woman before them. "Who are you?"

"Move, mortals," the woman said, waving her hand. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were swept aside by a strong wind. Beast Boy, however, remained kneeling before them. "Our business begins with this one."

Beast Boy looked up and got a better look at the two strangers. The man was powerfully built, with wide shoulders and abs that seemed chiseled into his black shirt. He had sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He looked to be somewhere in his late thirties.

The woman was beautiful, beyond description. Her perfect figure looked especially slender in the black shirt and shorts she wore, cut off at her knees. Her hair was brown, seeming to shimmer in the sunlight, and there was lots of it; she had already flipped it out of her face twice. She had high cheek bones, full red lips, and the blackest eyes Beast Boy had ever seen. Both were dressed in tight fitted, black shirt and shorts,

"Control yourself," the man said. "There's no reason to make trouble if it is not necessary."

"We should not have to deal with mortals like this," the woman responded. Suddenly, she looked incredibly bored. "We shouldn't have to be on this puny planet. What demon would even stoop this low? To live in this _hole_?"

"Demon Hunters," Beast Boy breathed. "You are the Demon Hunters!"

"You've heard of us?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "Most humans do not refer to us as such."

"They've been warned by the Dark One," the woman said. "Perfect."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg returned to the scene. Robin helped Beast Boy to his feet. "What's going on?" he whispered as he lifted the changeling.

"Cobra came to warn Raven that Demon Hunters were after her," he whispered back. "She's gone, Robin."

"Who are you?" Robin demanded again, turning to their opponents.

"You are starting to annoy me," she responded, raising a hand towards him.

The man grabbed her wrist. "No. Don't kill him."

"He is of no consequence."

"Still, we should humor them for the time being." The man turned to the Titans and looked them over gravely. "Friends. You seem to be aware that we are Demon Hunters. We will be glad to explain what is happening and answer any questions for you."

"Speak for yourself," the woman mumbled.

"Is there somewhere more private that we could talk?" the man continued. "Our mission here is of the utmost secrecy."

The Titans exchanged looks. Robin finally spoke, "We can talk at the T Tower."

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He whispered to the Titans, "They're after Raven. They're enemies."

"If Raven is gone like you said," Robin responded quietly, "then our best chance of finding and helping her is to cooperate with them as long as they are being generous." He turned again to the man and woman. "Follow us."

Beast Boy glowered behind the group as they made their way back to the tower.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Raven stood amongst the rubble of the tavern, watching the towns people run away.

"Congratulations," Cobra said, clapping behind her. "You destroyed some innocent civilian's tavern. Feel better? Not really your thing, is it? Or did I misunderstand the meaning of the word 'good'?"

"One building is a small price to pay for thousands of lives on earth."

"You think destroying one rinky-dink tavern on a rinky-dink planet will get the Demon Hunters to leave earth? I thought you were the protector of right, not stupidity."

"If you didn't think it would work, why did you try to stop me?" she snapped.

Cobra glared at the rubble at his feet.

"The tales we heard as children said that they felt the presence of any demonic activity. If they are looking for me specifically, then they should be coming."

"Then we should be leaving. Come on."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Cobra, those Hunters have Bear and Vixen. I cannot desert them. It's my fault they were captured."

"That's why you've been trying to desert me," Cobra stated. He had felt a sense of guilt in her, but had assumed it came from lying to her beloved Beast Boy. Though that was mostly regret. Her regret was always there, clinging to the air, pressing down on him. Regret and sadness.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fight."

"You know I won't abandon you."

"Go," Raven said. "It's not your fight."

"I won't abandon you!"

She looked him squarely in the eye for a moment as both of them studied each other's emotions. Finally, Raven smiled. "Alright. We're in this together?"

Cobra smiled sardonically. "We children of Trigon always stick together."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"I'm so tired of this form!" the woman exclaimed, flipping the hair out of her face again as they all stood in the T Tower common's room. "How inefficient it is." Suddenly, her hair began to shift around her head. It morphed into a shorter style, shoulder-length, and bangs formed, wavy, perfectly framing her face.

"What are you?" Beast Boy asked, looking the snarky brunette up and down.

"Sometimes humans call us shape shifters," responded the brawny man. "Sometimes they mistake us for deity. Most often, I believe, we are referred to as angels."

"Angels _are_ supposed to fight demons," Cyborg said. "But, if you hunted demons here back then, why has it been so long?"

"We were elsewhere engaged," the brunette said, looking as bored as ever.

The man continued, "A great demon had gathered a slew of demons and attacked our forces, intending to destroy all of the Hunters completely. The battle has been going on for some time, and still continues even now."

"Why are you two looking for Raven?" Beast Boy demanded.

The man began to speak again when the girl interrupted him. "Why are you answering them?" she demanded. "Let's just find out where she is and get out of here."

"We will be asking them a fair amount of questions in a moment," he answered in a soft, low tone. "If we want them to answer our questions, we must be willing to answer theirs."

"Kill the green one and threaten to kill the redhead if they don't talk, and the masked wonder over there will sing like a bird."

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin all glared in response to this statement.

"We were asked to resolve this peacefully, if I may remind you."

The girl rolled her eyes and motioned him to continue in a stiff manner.

The man turned back to the Titans. "We are looking for the demon you call Raven because we are Demon Hunters. I am called Vince in this galaxy, and this is Giselle." The girl, Giselle, gave a mock salute before Vince continued, "We were sent away from the Great Battle to hunt down and kill the Dark One before it discovered its true power."

"The Dark One?" Robin questioned as the Titans exchanged glances.

"The powerful demon that began the Great Battle I mentioned earlier is called Gorin. He has terrorized this universe for many centuries. The Demon Hunters began as a small band committed to stopping him. We were unable to destroy him, but we removed a good portion of his powers. It enraged him so that he swore that through his lineage would come a demon unlike any other, more powerful than we could hope to imagine.

He escaped us. Since then, he has fathered many demons, which have gone on to breed, multiplying faster than we can keep up with. Luckily, as the heritage passes on, the demons fostered are remarkably less powerful than he was.

We knew Gorin's prophecy would come true. He had used a spell to bind his words. So, our job became to hunt down every demon we could and destroy it. Since then, this demon that is supposed to come forth has been referred to by us as the Dark One. Our goal is to destroy it before it learns of its true powers and abilities. We have been hunting demons ever since."

"...and you think Raven is the Dark One?" Cyborg asked after a moment of stunned silence form the Titans.

"Nothing gets past you, does it tin man?" Giselle said sarcastically.

"But Raven's not even a full demon," Robin stated.

"But she could be," Vince said. "By facing her demonic side, she has the choice to become a full demon, or to become a human. As I understand it, she has faced this decision before and chose to keep both sides. Rather an unusual choice."

"How do you know about that?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Your _Raven_ is not the easiest demon to track," Giselle said with a haughty glance. "We first hunted down her father. Then her siblings. They were more than willing to talk once Vince gave them...a little persuasion."

The Titans glanced at Vince, warily. Beast Boy took in every hard, lined feature in the man's face. And yet, he seemed so kind, willingly answering their questions even though he could easily dispose of all of them. But there was a coldness in his appearance, a line that testified that he could, and would, harm or even torture to find a way.

"Among other things," she continued, "we also know that she has a fondness for you, changeling. That you are romantically involved. If this is the case, then you should know exactly where she is."

Beast Boy glared at her. "I wouldn't tell you where she is if-"

"Beast Boy doesn't know where she is," Robin cut in. "None of us do. She left without saying goodbye."

"You must understand," Vince said, taking a step forward. "This is a demon. She may walk and talk and act like one of you, but in the end, she is no different than Gorin himself."

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy cried.

"We must stop her," the Hunter continued. "Millions upon millions of innocent lives are at stake. We are only trying to protect everyone. It is the right thing to do."

"Protecting everyone is the right thing to do," Robin said. "And we would be glad to help in any way we could. But Raven is not like that. She is a hero, and a friend, and we will not help you harm her."

"Foolish mortals," Giselle snapped. "You claim to act in the name of justice, yet you will not punish one who would destroy everything just because she is a good actress? Because she posed as your friend?"

"She wasn't acting!" Beast Boy yelled back. "She is good. Just as good as any of us, and better than most."

"You cannot insist on this foolishness," Vince said, looking at Robin.

"It doesn't matter," Robin said. "We don't know where she is."

The large man sighed at the ground. "Very well. Giselle," he called.

She smiled wickedly and raised both hands, palms up. "With pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

Giselle planted both hands on either side of Beast Boy's head. For a moment, the changeling stared up at her confused. Suddenly, an incredible pain shot through his head. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, the continuous pain ebbing out of the Demon Hunters hands.

The other Titans tried to rush to help him, but Vince held them off a wave of his hand.

Beast Boy tried to raise his arms to his head, but was frozen stiff. His mind felt like he was being pumped full of the highest voltage imaginable.

"Don't overdo it," he heard Vince mumble in the background. "They are, after all, only mortals. We don't want him dead...yet."

Giselle released him and he fell face down on the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried out.

"Well?" Vince asked.

"Useless waste," Giselle spat. "He knows nothing of her whereabouts. Only that she left with that demon brother of hers. The one we fought when we captured the others. The one who escaped."

"We needn't assume that he is the only one who might know something. Check them all."

The Titans cowered back from Giselle's haunting approach.

Beast Boy woke up slowly. His head, more specifically his mind, felt like it had been melted. He looked up to see Giselle sending volts through Cyborg's head now. Robin and Starfire lay unconscious on the floor. Cyborg was crying out in pain, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Useless, useless," Giselle was saying, teeth clenched. She threw Cyborg across the room. "Useless! None of them know anything!"

"Have you learned all there is to know about them?" Vince asked. "And about their relationship with her?"

"Of course."

"Good. It might come in useful."

"Fine, they'll make good bait. Can we please get out of here now?"

"Heal them."

"_What?_"

"We'll give them one last chance to join the side of good. They are good kids. Surely they will see reason."

"And if they refuse?"

Vince looked over and saw Beast Boy's open eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when both Demon Hunters became rigid and seemed to listen very intently.

"Did you get that?" Giselle asked suddenly.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Floga. What is she doing there?"

"Wreaking havoc, as all demons do."

"But why? There's no power for her to gain there." She suddenly smiled. "Oh , she's clever, for a demon."

"What?"

"It's a diversion. She's trying to lure us away from earth."

"No, Raven," Beast Boy whispered. "No."

"She's a demon, Giselle, she is incapable of really feeling affection for these mortals."

"Well, from what I learned from these mortals, it is exactly the kind of thing she would do. When she warned the changeling about us, she warned about what we could do to this planet. She has no idea what that is, mind you, but she knew it was bad. Perhaps she does care for the changeling."

"She's a demon."

"But she's half human. And humans are weak, and are especially weakened by love. The changeling is the one who prevented her, in his mind saved her, from becoming a full demon. The only reason she would sacrifice that power would be because her human half does, in fact, care for him."

"It matters little," Vince said. "Whether she is doing it on purpose or not, she is leading us straight to her."

"So what's the plan?"

Vince looked back down at Beast Boy, now struggling to stand, straining to speak out, to stop them. "We do not need to underestimate the Dark One," the Hunter said. "We'll need more Hunters."

Giselle thought for a moment. Suddenly she smiled. "I have a better idea. Why chase after her into what could possibly be a trap? You said yourself that we should not underestimate her. Why not lure her here instead? This planet would be the perfect trap. We could hide Hunters everywhere. And..." She walked over to stand over Beast Boy's struggling form. "We have the perfect bait."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"This is taking too long," Raven said, looking out from the rock they were crouching behind a few hundred meters outside the village. "Something's wrong."

"Maybe they got caught in traffic," Cobra commented. He sat slouched back against the boulder, hands in his pockets.

Raven glared down at him.

"What? If I'm going to die for you, the least you can do is listen to my sarcasm."

She looked back at the tavern rubble. "Should it be taking this long?"

"I'm not sure," he answered seriously. "The only reason it took them so long to get to earth is because they were too busy torturing your whereabouts out of Vixen and Bear. They didn't think to follow me. They couldn't imagine that one demon could care for anything, let alone someone else."

"They think we're monsters," Raven said.

"We are."

"We're _half_."

"Right."

She sighed and turned her gaze back to him. She was still mad at him for his deception...but she cared for him so much. Why couldn't he realize that there was good? That _he_ was good?

"Spare me," Cobra said, feeling her emotions rising. Raven returned a stoic, but careful watch to the town.

They waited a minute...then two...

"This is taking too long," she said again.

"Would you calm down? Why are you so ready to rush to death?"

"Would you stop talking about how we're going to die?"

"That's how it's going to play out, Raven. As noble as the idea is, that we can defeat the Hunters and save our siblings and all live happily ever after, it isn't going to happen."

"My friend Robin says that there is always hope. And if there is hope, then there is a way to win."

"Woooow. Embroider that on a pillow, I'll take two."

Raven grabbed Cobra's tunic and slammed him back into the rock he was leaning on, her anger flaring. The rock, and several around it, crumbled to bits under dark energy. "Stop it! If you're going to give up, then you should just leave. If you're heart is not in the fight, you're no help at all."

They glared at each other for a moment.

"My heart will always be in the fight, as long as it is to save you," Cobra said, never wavering. "Facing facts isn't the same thing as giving up. Fact is, we can't win. But you know that I will try my hardest and fight to the death to help you, Vixen, and Bear. I told you before, that's all that matters."

Raven released him after a minute and turned away. "I'm going to meditate." She walked a short distance and began floating cross-legged in the air. She closed her eyes.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

It had been too long since she had meditated. All of that rage...she needed to regain control.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

It wasn't Cobra's fault. He had already nearly been killed by them, after all. He was being realistic.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

The deception...that was terrible. But would she have done the same thing in his position? She couldn't say...

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zintho-_

'_Raven!'_

Raven focused her concentration so as not to disrupt her meditation. She slowly sunk back into her soul self. _'Vixen?'_

'_Raven! Please...please! You have to help us!'_

'_We're trying!' _she called back. _'Cobra and I. Where are you?'_

'_I don't know...somewhere...cold. It's so...cold...'_

'_Vixen. Vixen! Keep talking. I might be able to trace your soul.' _Raven focused on the energy and began searching auras with her mind. But she could feel Vixen slipping away. _'Vixen! Tell me. Where is Bear? Is Bear ok?'_

'_Bear...Bear...'_

'_Vixen! What is it like? How many guards?'_

'_Bear...guards...Bear. You need...Bear...'_

'_Vixen!'_

Gone. Her presence had slipped away. Raven landed heavy on the ground, jumped up, and ran to Cobra. "Vixen contacted me. I know where she is."

Cobra leapt to his feet. "Where?"

"I don't know it's name, but I can get us there. But, Cobra, I don't know about Bear. Vixen kept saying his name and 'You need Bear'. But what does that mean?" Her brother looked away and immediately Raven could feel the guilt of an unspoken secret rise in his emotions. Her eyes narrowed. "What haven't you told me this time?"

"He asked me not to."

"What?" she demanded.

"Bear contacted me a few days ago. He managed to escape, somehow, but couldn't save Vixen. He's badly injured. He's been healing himself this entire time. He plans on returning to save Vixen when he heals."

"Why didn't you tell me? We'll need him to get in there and get out!"

"He asked me not to! He was ashamed...he's never been hurt like that before. Besides Father, you're the only other person that he cares what they think about him."

Raven looked at him for a moment. "So what was your plan, then?"

"Let him heal himself. If he healed by the time we were going, then he would come along. If not, then you would be none the wiser."

"And when I discovered that Vixen was the only one being held?"

"I thought I'd cross that bridge when I got to it."

"For someone who cares so much about my happiness, you have been trying very hard to cross me lately."

"I've been protecting you."

Raven smiled cockily. "But why protect Bear? And Vixen?"

"Because they're my brother and sister."

"And saving them would be...the right thing to do?"

Cobra glared at her. "If you're going to make me come out and say it, fine. I care about them. I told you, that's all that matters. Keeping the people you care about alive. Not because it's right or wrong.

"Where is Bear?"

"On the Glinton moon. We can go see how he is."

"He'll have to fine. We need him. I'm going to go meditate for a few more minutes." Raven walked away again and resumed her position. She did not really want to meditate, and was aware that Cobra probably knew it. She wanted to reach out to Beast Boy. Her heart had been so broken since she left him at the T Tower. She had not known that this amount of sadness was possible, and that was saying a lot considering her past. Was it because he had been her only hope? Had been the only one who truly made her feel like she was not evil, but worth something? If this really was going to be her last few days, as Cobra predicted, then she just needed one last touch of his pure soul. One last glimpse.

She reached out with her mind, searching auras, until she recognized his. But, as soon as she made contact, she felt sharp pain. The initial shock made her withdraw, but the realization that Beast Boy was experiencing that pain made her dive back in. She entered his mind and looked out through his eyes.

He was in the T Tower, in the training room. She tried to make him struggle, only to realize he was constrained, by what she was not sure.

"Trying to shift again, little changeling?" she heard a woman say. A figure appeared before him, a beautiful woman in black, one hand raised to his eyes level, an electric charge at the end. The woman blinked at him, then smiled wickedly. "Purple eyes...hello, demon." She thrust her charged hand around his neck and Raven felt alien voltage, much stronger than any one earth, course through Beast Boy's body. She cried out in pain and fell back into her self.

"No!" she screamed into the night.

"What's wrong?" Cobra demanded, appearing beside her.

"The Hunters," Raven breathed. "The Hunters are still on earth." She looked up at her brother, tears forming in her eyes. "They're torturing them, Cobra!"


	7. Chapter 7

***Hopefully this amazing number of updates somewhat makes up for my long delays. Sorry if it's all a little mellow-dramatic. In one of those moods:P However, I still enjoyed writing it, so hope you enjoy it as well:]**

Cobra watched Raven solemnly as she stared at the ground, thinking everything through. Soon she would come up with a plan. He could only wait, and hope she made the best decision.

She finally looked up. "I'm going back to earth."

"No!" Cobra grabbed her wrist. "That's what they want."

"So that's what they'll get! I can't let them torture Beast Boy any longer."

"And what about Vixen and Bear?"

"You and Bear can save Vixen. Cobra, earth is not a strong planet, if I let them torture the Titans any longer they will die!"

"But you won't be able to make it out of there alive! Raven, listen to me." Cobra took her by the shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes. "If we can save Vixen, and heal her, the four of us can fight off the Hunters on earth. With all of us together, with you leading, there is no way they can stand up to us! We will be sure to save them!"

"I thought you were convinced we would die..."

"That was when it was me and you alone. I still think they're pretty grim odds, but the four of us together at least stand a chance. We're strongest together, you know that."

"Why are they doing this?" Raven asked, feeling weak. "Why are they torturing them? I thought they were supposed to 'protect' the universe?"

"Demon Hunters live much longer than we do," Cobra answered, releasing her. "They look at what they would call 'the big picture'. In their eyes, losing one or two or a hundred lives to save generations upon generations from demons is worth it. To them, we are monsters. And mortals are nothing, so they treat them like nothing. They look at themselves as gods."

"How do you know so much about them?" Raven asked, looking at him sidelong.

"When I was fighting them, one of them zapped my brain. Read all of my memories. _All_ of them. It was like the Hunter was trying to gain all the knowledge I had stored. But I fought back. It felt like a mental struggle. I'm not sure how to describe it. But, in the process, I read all of her memories too. They really do think they're doing the right thing. And they do have a sad history."

Raven looked off into the sky. It had grown dark swiftly. "You can tell me later...what if we don't make it in time?"

"We don't have any other choice. I know you would readily give your life for him, Raven. But if we lose you, we'll lose Vixen, and possibly some of your friends in the process. You know they won't release her just because they've captured you. She's still a demon. This is the only way."

Raven looked back at her brother. "Alright," she said finally. "Let's go see Bear."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Beast Boy lost consciousness for a brief moment, but then awoke. He hung by his chained wrists, too weak to care about the aching pain there.

"Be careful," Vince was saying from another room. "They're fragile. You don't want to kill them."

"I was just giving the Dark One a greeting present. You should have seen those eyes, terrified for her friends. She'll be here soon. Have the troops reported?"

"Ten are on their way. The war against Gorin still rages, so many had to come from the prison. But the only demon there of any consequence is her sister. But from what you said about her relationship with the Dark One I don't think we have much to worry about there. She is broken."

Beast Boy glanced around. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all chained in a similar manner, but none of them looked to be in any pain. In fact, they were all looking at him worried. He tried once again to shift into a smaller animal to escape the chains, but he was unable to do so. These Demon Hunters thought of everything.

Vince walked back into the training room. "Don't worry," he announced to the Titans. "This will all be over soon. With the Dark One out of the way, you will be able to continue your little lives with no demon worries."

"You call yourself protectors!" Robin yelled. "Look at what you've done to him!"

"You all had a chance to cooperate," Vince replied evenly. "You could have done the right thing."

"Raven is good," Beast Boy mumbled, barely able to force the words out. "She would...would never...hurt us..."

"Her human half may be good," Vince admitted, looking genuinely sad. "And if it is, then I am sorry that we will have to destroy her. But we have no choice. If the Dark One reaches her full power, she will conquer and enslave the universe."

"She wouldn't..."

"It's not a chance we are willing to take. That kind of power should not exist."

"You are a Zolwog Tubeck Plixing Zarbmarker!" Starfire cried. "And, what they call, a bully!"

Giselle leaned against the door frame and scoffed. "That's gratitude for you. We've been saving this galaxy's pathetic little butt since before you were born. We have more power than you could imagine. Why should we be offended by your insults?"

"Power corrupts," Robin said. "And absolute power corrupts absolutely. You have all been corrupted."

"We are saving the universe!" Vince yelled, truly angry for the first time.

"Are you?" Robin asked. "Or are you just making sure you are the only ones with that much power?"

"We have been merciful, Wonderboy," Giselle said in a menacing tone. "As soon as we defeat the Dark One, we will heal your friend, and you may all return to your peaceful lives." She looked sympathetically for once over at Beast Boy. She spoke calmly. "I'm sorry that you care for her so much. But you should have known better to fall in love with a demon."

"I fell in love with Raven's soul," Beast Boy said, feeling his strength returning. "And her soul is much purer than yours. She would never torture someone just to lure them into a trap. She's better than you."

"Silence!" Vince called. "You are obviously too weak to understand. But, luckily your opinions are of no consequence. Believe what you will. We know that we are protecting everyone."

Both Demon Hunters stalked out of the room, obviously ruffled by the Titans words.

"Do you think they will reconsider their ways?" Starfire asked.

Robin spoke, "I doubt it, Star. But it doesn't hurt to put a little doubt in their minds."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Raven and Cobra landed on the Glinton moon, a dreary landscape with little vegetation. The few trees and bushes scattered across the cracked ground were dark and seeping green pus. "Charming," Raven commented.

Cobra nodded and began walking. Raven followed close behind.

"These plants emit some kind of radiation energy that feels close to demonic energy. After you left, I used to hide here when I got bored following Father's orders. Bear would have to come find me. He knew the Demon Hunters couldn't track him here." They walked a short ways before Cobra pulled back a small bush covering the entrance to a cave. Crystals in the walls illuminated the darkness. In the farthest reach, Raven could sense the pain emanating from her oldest brother.

They rushed to Bear's side. He was still healing himself, floating unconsciously, unaware of their presence.

'_Bear,'_ Raven called out with her mind. _'Please, come back to us.'_

'_Raven...'_ he responded, though still sounding weak. His anger that Cobra had revealed his secret and disappointment that they could see him in such a weakened state flooded them. _'I am not healed yet.'_

'_Please Bear. We need you now.'_

A moment passed. Then, Bear's eye lids slowly slipped open, revealing his scarlet red eyes. He glanced over at them. "We would have a better chance if I was fully healed," he said strictly. He landed on his feet and stood up straight, towering above both of them.

"My friends are in trouble," Raven said.

"Your friends don't concern me," he answered, turning away from her.

"No, but Vixen does," Cobra cut in. "And we're going to save her first."

"And then the four of us will go save the day?" Bear asked, scowling at them. "I don't imagine you really thought Vixen or I would help you play good guy. We don't care for such things."

"No," Cobra said. "But you do care about the four of us fighting together. You know what it could do. And you know it's worth it."

Raven looked back and forth questioningly. _What it could do?_ she thought. _What is he talking about?_

Bear studied his brother for a moment, and then turned his gaze to his little sister. She glared back at him evenly. So much anger flowed off of him. Because she had not met her potential. Because she had chosen a mortal life over becoming a full demon, when she could have controlled it. Because she insisted on being good. "Fine," he said eventually. "Saving Vixen won't be easy. We may not survive to help your friends."

"A chance I'm willing to take," she answered.

"We need a plan," Cobra said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You wouldn't happen to have been meditating on a break out heist while you were healing yourself, would you?"

Bear smiled militarily.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Beast Boy tried again and again to shift into an animal. A mouse to fit through the chains. An elephant to break them. But no matter what he tried, something within the chains withstood his power. The others watched him strain in vain.

"We have to get out of here," Beast Boy said through clenched teeth.

"How do you get out of something someone ten times as smart as you created?" Cyborg asked. "She read our minds! She knows how all of us operate. She knew exactly how to trap us."

"She's not any smarter," Robin said. "Just has more power. But we've dealt with power-mad villains before. We just have to outthink them."

"But how, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure..."

Beast Boy suddenly felt lightheaded. He rested his neck for a moment, allowing his head to fall forward.

'_Beast Boy'_ a voice said in his head.

Beast Boy cried out suddenly. Then he waited, listening. Wondering if it was Raven.

'_Beast Boy. It's Raven. I don't have much time.'_

'_Raven?' _he thought. _'Raven! Where are you? Are you ok? You can't come here! They're trying to pull you in, but it's a trap! They've brought all kinds of other Demon Hunters here!'_

'_Other Demon Hunters? Where did they come from?'_

'_They said something about coming from a prison. That they didn't have much to worry about your sister. I think they meant Vixen.'_

'_They did,' _Raven responded. _'Listen, Beast Boy, I don't have much time. Did the woman who was torturing you read everything in your mind?'_

'_Yes, everything.'_

'_...did she hurt you bad?'_

'_I'm fine, Raven. As fine as a guy can be chained against his will...are you ok?'_

'_I've been better. Listen, we've got a plan. It's risky, but it just might work. I'm going to send it to you telepathically. Then you have to call out my name. Do you understand?'_

'_Yes.'_

Images flashed into his mind, along with long thought processes of a strategy to both break into a demonic prison and then to save the Titans, a plan he had a part in.

'_Call out my name,'_ Raven said.

'_But, won't they-'_

'_Now!'_

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out.

Vince and Giselle rushed into the room, each armed with a strange weapon. They searched the room with their gaze, then walked toward the changeling.

"Why did you call for the Dark One?" Vince asked.

Beast Boy stared up at him. "Bad dream."

The Hunter stared at him a moment. "Giselle."

She smiled. "Of course." She grabbed Beast Boy's head once again and sent the shocking pain through him.

"No!" Beast Boy cried out, trying to fight her, but to no avail.

After just a few seconds she released him. "She's made telepathic contact. Told him their plan to break into the prison and then to come here. Quite a good plan, actually, starring the changeling here. However, their prison break plan is weak at best. It involves her other demonic siblings, the brothers that escaped. Should we send some troops back to the prison to stop them?"

"No," Vince answered. "If we know their plan, and it is as bad as you say, we can prevent the break out and hopefully take out the brothers as well. Then the troops will bring the Dark Once here. Make contact with them and tell them their plan so that they can be ready."

Giselle nodded and left the room.

"You've been of valiant help," Vince commented.

"No...no," Beast Boy murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

***This chapter is not very long, but I thought it a nice exciting chapter. Enjoy and R&R please!**

Raven, Cobra, and Bear crouched several yards outside of the demonic prison. They had to fly all the way there, since any demonic energy would be sensed by the Demon Hunters. Even now, they were struggling to suppress their demonic auras.

"It worked," Cobra breathed. "The majority of the troops are headed to the east wall."

"It was a believable plan," Bear commented. "The east wall is their natural weakness. This sort of trickery is the oldest strategy there is."

"You can always count on the classics," Cobra said.

"They're not stupid enough to leave the west wall unguarded," Raven said.

Cobra groaned. "Though obviously we're stupid enough to attack their strongest side."

"Vixen is in the west dungeon. If we all follow the plan exactly, this should work. Does everyone remember their stations?"

"Yes, oh great commander," Cobra replied with a mock salute.

Raven smiled to herself and Bear glared at him. "Let's go then."

On that order, each flew off in different directions. Raven flew a few yards closer and took refugee behind a few stray rocks. She watched Bear and Cobra fly swiftly together through the sky and into the watch tower. After a moment, Cobra, formed in his soul self, flew silently around the west wall, dropping Glintonian vegetation out of his void as he went. The green pus seeped out onto the ground.

"Again," Raven said to Bear, landing beside her. "Charming."

"They'll be coming quickly. The radiation energy should keep them from noticing you using too much power inside. We'll keep them stalled here as long as we can. Go!"

Raven shifted into her soul self and tore through the air as fast as she could. She flew through the walls and past the oncoming troops and dropped Gintonian plants. They didn't notice her energy. It was working! She flew down the long, winding stairwell as Bear had directed to the dungeons, finally shifting back into normal form at the bottom.

"Vixen?" she called. "Vixen!"

"Demon!"

Raven turned toward the voice, deep as a well, echoing through her very mind. Dreadful and frightening images from the tales of her childhood flashed before her eyes, freezing her heart. She stared into the face of her worst nightmares and felt a scream freeze in her throat.

On their way to the demonic prison, located on the barren wasteland of Trshnosh, Cobra had related the real history of the Demon Hunters.

'They began as mortals,' he had said. 'At the beginning of time, they lived peacefully. They were not quite like humans, but fairly close. When the first demons began to attack, they trained their youth to fight them. For centuries it went on like this. Usually the demons merely raided the villages, stealing food and livestock. But one day, the chief's wife was killed in the action. The leader of the fighting youth was her son. He'd had enough.

He sought help from the most powerful sorceress in the universe. He pleaded with her to help his people. They were strong, he told her, but the demons were relentless. They would have no peace until all demons were destroyed.

The sorceress warned him that power enough to destroy all demons would cost them dearly. But he told her he accepted the cost, whatever it may be. So, she cast a spell. A spell that gave all of his people the powers needed to vanquish demons. But, it did cost them.

They were changed. Mutated. Their true form...I cannot describe it.' He had paused here and stared fiercely ahead. 'Their power has corrupted them. Though they do what they think best for the universe, they have come to believe that the sacrifice made so long ago was truly worth it. They believe he made the right choice. Power means more to them than anything now.'

Now Raven stared a Demon Hunter, in its true form, in the face. It was much larger than her, twice the size of Bear. White alien electricity like she had seen earlier, shaped like flames, whipped around a bizarre skull head, slightly resembling that of a human. The voltage spread down around the creature's armored body. In one clawed hand it held a mace and in the other, the electricity snapped and cackled like lightening. Empty, black eyes, cold as bitter winter and dark as darkest night, bore down into her. There seemed to be no end to those arctic black eyes. And it's presence. It's aura. Raven felt the weight of it crash down on her. So heavy. So burdened. She fell to her knees.

"Demon!" it cried again, reaching out with one clawed hand and shooting electricity toward her.

Raven urged her body to disappear into the ground, and had just enough energy to get out of the way fast enough. She materialized behind a pillar thirty feet away from the Hunter. _'Cobra,' _she cried out weakly. _'Bear. I need help.'_

A black snake shadow suddenly lashed through the wall, littering green oozing bushes as it went. The Demon Hunter screamed, shooting after Cobra. Raven took advantage of the cover while she could and used her soul self to locate and materialize in front of Vixen's cell, unable to transport inside it.

"Vixen!"

Her sister was kneeling on the floor, staring blankly at the ground. She had bruises, cuts, and blood all over her body. Her eyes were unblinking.

"Vixen! How do I get you out of here?"

"...you can't," the broken girl mumbled after a minute. "Demons can't..."

Raven looked around the wall for some ideas. She heard the Demon Hunter yell before she saw it running towards her. She looked at the high iron gates, impervious to her powers, then back to the quickly approaching Hunter. She stood her ground.

The Demon Hunter swung his mace, filled with white voltage, as hard as he could at her. Raven wait until the last possible moment, and then tried to leap out of the way. The mace still caught her and threw her across the dungeon, through the stone wall. She weakly raised her head to make sure there was room for Vixen to escape. The iron door was bent almost in two. But Vixen wasn't moving!

And the Hunter was walking toward her. She materialized through the floor and appeared again behind him, but he could sense her energy and caught her with the mace again, knocking her into the cell with Vixen. She fell against her sister, still unmoving. Pushing herself up, Raven watched the Hunter approach and begin to straighten the iron bars back into place. Last chance...

"Demons can't..." Vixen mumbled again, looking Raven in the eye.

"Yes I can!" Raven shouted, eyes glowing white. Her soul self, white instead of black, wrapped around her sister and they disappeared, her energy knocking the Demon Hunter flat as it fled from the room. They materialized again outside the prison, amongst the oozing plants. Raven dropped Vixen and fell to the ground, feeling completely empty.

'_Cobra, help...Beast Boy...'_ She finally drifted into the black nothingness clinging to the back of her mind.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Beast Boy's eyes widened, but this time, he did not make the mistake of calling out her name. But he had heard her call to him. And then the presence disappeared, like a small, flickering flame appearing in the night to be snuffed out right after it had been lit. _'No...'_ he thought. _'Raven...'_

The Titans heard an angry yell from the other room and then a table came crashing through the wall. "No!" Vince yelled. "They saved her! They survived!" Through the hold in the wall they could see the Hunters clearly, glaring at each other. "You let them fool you!" he continued, raising his fists before him. "_Demons_!"

"They fooled you too," Giselle answered, her own fists lighting up in electricity. "If you'd like to have this fight, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

He lowered his arms slowly. "Make contact with whatever remaining troops there are and tell them to report here _immediately_. We must all be ready. And we'll need a new plan, since the trap we set for their _fake_ rescue plan isn't going to work."

Giselle nodded, releasing the energy from her hands and walking away. Vince retreated behind her.

Robin studied the broken table beside his place on the wall. "Hey, Cy, why don't you lend me a hand?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've already used that one," Cyborg said, sighing at the cheesy joke. "And remember what happened? I dislocated my hand, tried to free you, and I got fried! She took into account that I could use my hand that way, man."

"Yes, but she didn't take into account that there would be anything for you to use," the masked boy responded.

Cyborg looked at the broken table and smiled slyly. "Boo-yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

***I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I know it has taken me entirely too long to get this up here. I have plenty of excuses, but I won't bore you with them. Just know I haven't given up, and I am almost done with this story! I'm in the process of writing the last few chapters, so be not afraid! They will be up soon!***

Raven's eyes fluttered open to see Cobra's face above her, staring off ahead. It took her a moment to realize he was holding her, and they were flying. She looked around at the dark sky and then the dark landscape below them.

"Where are we?" she asked, barely able to force the words out. She felt so weak...

"Back on Glinton."

"But the plants...we used these plants...this is the first place they'll look."

"Yes," Bear answered. Raven looked over to see him flying beside them, carrying an unconscious Vixen. "But this is the only place we know of that they will be unable to track us. We'll find a good hiding place and heal ourselves. If any of them happen upon us...we'll just have to take care of them."

Raven allowed silence to return to the flight until they landed outside the cave Bear had been healing himself in when they found him. "What happened?" she finally asked as Cobra set her down and they walked in.

"As soon as you appeared and called out to us," Cobra responded, "we flew to you and materialized here."

Bear set Vixen down tentatively.

"Why isn't she healing herself?" Raven asked, almost scared to know the answer. She felt, and sounded, much like a little girl, depending on her big brother to make everything right.

Bear noticed. He looked at her sidelong. Raven expected him to be offended by her sound, expecting her to be strong and stoic, but to her surprise, he gave her a little nod, as if to say 'everything will be alright'. "She was put through a lot. She may not have the will to heal herself yet. If we help her, she should be able to take over the process on her own."

Raven and Cobra nodded and closed their eyes.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

Raven repeated the incantation in her mind to help her concentrate as she and her brothers held their arms forward and surrounded Vixen in black energy. Raven almost shuddered. Her sister felt so empty and cold. They worked slowly. Hours passed as they gave her all the energy they could to help her heal. Finally, Vixen began to levitate on her own, and they released her.

They took a seat and watched her there, each worried, but also relieved that she had taken over.

"She'll be alright now," Bear ventured to say.

Raven glanced at both of her brothers, and looked back to her sister. She had always felt a connection to them because of their ability to read each other's emotions when they were together, but she felt something different now. She actually felt like they were...a _family_. When they lived in Trigon's dimension, although they knew exactly how the other felt, they would still all try to remain tough, as if they didn't feel those emotions at all. But here, they had all been torn down and beaten. They didn't just _feel_ vulnerable; they _looked_ vulnerable, and knew that the others could see. All of them, covered in cuts and bruises from the fight. Somehow, it had brought them closer.

Bear had always been protective of Raven, but their connection went so much deeper now. Raven really felt like he was her big brother, what a big brother was supposed to be, like Cobra was. And Vixen. Even Vixen, who hated her so. Seeing her like this, Raven only felt concern for her.

Bear glanced at her suddenly, perhaps reading her emotions. He looked annoyed at first, but then his expression softened and he actually gave her a small smile. Raven relished in the little sister feeling it gave her, one she had so rarely experienced.

The next day, Vixen awoke. She looked around at her siblings, looking annoyed, stood up, and walked out of the cave without saying a word. They knew what her problem was, of course. Bear had reacted the same way, unable to handle them seeing him so weak. But after a time, Vixen returned, looking humbled.

She walked right up to Raven, glared down at her for a moment, then took a breath and her expression fell. "I guess I...owe you now," she said tentatively.

Raven smiled. It was the closest thing she would ever get to a 'thank you'.

"You don't have to smile about it," Vixen commented, turning away. "I had to put up with feeling all of your sappy emotions while I was trying to heal myself, so maybe we should just call it even."

Raven, who could feel her sisters' new emotions of humility and gratitude, and a bit of annoyance at feeling them, just continued to smile. "Sorry. I should have been feeling less distracting emotions," she said sarcastically.

Vixen almost smiled at her. "None of your emotions are less distracting, Rae-Rae." She glanced at both of her brothers. "You two look rough."

"Saving your hide wasn't the easiest thing in the world," Cobra said, scratching at a cut above his left eye.

Bear stood. "Are you completely healed?"

"I'm fine," Vixen said. "And entirely ready to go kill whatever Demon Hunters are protecting Rae-Rae's friends. And any others we may run into."

"You mean you'll come?" Raven asked, a bit taken back.

"Any chance I have to give those monsters some pay back, I'll take. It's not something I can do alone, but the four of us together...we'll show them that you don't mess with the children of Trigon." She punched her other hand with a determined smile.

"We'll need a plan," Bear said. "We cannot depend on them preparing for the fake plan we implanted in your friend's head. If they were informed of Vixen's break out, they will know it was fake."

"Plan is we show up and destroy them," Vixen said, glaring hard.

Cobra shook his head. "The point of this is to save Raven's friends, not massacre the entire-"

"If we don't take them all out they'll just keep hunting us!" Vixen cut in.

"There are too many too destroy them all," Bear said. "But we may be able to destroy all of the ones conjugated on earth."

"I say we blow the whole insignificant planet up," Vixen said.

"No!" Raven yelled.

She responded defensively, "we'll save your friends first."

"We're not blowing it up!"

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"We have to start with a plan to save her friends first," Bear said, ever the war expert. "Then we will move on to everything else. Raven, you need to explain the layout to me, of where your friends are being kept and the city."

Raven began explaining the T Tower and Jump City to her siblings, hoping her friends were still unharmed. _Don't give up_, she thought. _I'm coming._

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

It took hours for Cyborg to free all of the Titans. He had disconnected his hand, grabbed a broken table shard, and used it to unscrew the bolts holding the chains to the wall, but it took a long time because the chains sent a shock to the wood with each turn. Cyborg had to drop the tool when the shock started, and then pick it up again after it stopped. But, eventually, all four of them stood free of their chains, rubbing their wrists and ankles. Beast Boy shifted quickly into several different small forms just to feel the freedom again.

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"We have to find Raven," Beast Boy said.

Robin stood for a moment, thinking. "We need to find Raven. But we don't know where to look. We don't even know if she is here yet or not."

"Perhaps it would be best to hide until she arrives. It would be, what you call, a surprise attack if the Hunters think we are still locked up," Starfire commented.

"And I say we go ahead and attack and kick some Hunter hinny," Cyborg said, punching his hand.

"We've still got a job to do," Robin said. "It's our responsibility to protect the city. Until Raven makes contact with us, that's what we'll do. We need to evacuate everyone before any kind of fight begins."

The Titans agreed and snuck out of the room and down to their submarine. As they took to the water underneath the T Tower and headed toward the city, Beast Boy could not help but focus all of his attention on Raven. _Please Raven_, he thought. _Please be alright. Please call out to me._ But no answer came.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"In a circle," Bear ordered, "and join hands."

"Join hands?" Vixen demanded, glancing sidelong at Cobra in disgust, who was returning the look with just as much repugnance. "Why?"

"Not that this sibling retreat hasn't been _fun_tastic or anything," Cobra said, "but I think I'll skip out on the singing in a circle exercise."

Bear glared at him as he spoke. "We will need as much strength as we can get to fight these Hunters and, as you pointed out, we are strongest when we stand together. If we work together to heal each other, we will gain much more energy."

"Can't we work together at a comfortable distance?" Cobra asked.

"Just do what Bear says," Raven said, grabbing his hand and then Bear's.

"Fine," Cobra and Vixen mumbled together, taking each other's hands with obvious aversion. Vixen took Bear's other hand and the four demonic siblings stood together in a circle for a long moment.

"This is touching, really, but-"

"Shut up, Cobra," Bear and Raven spoke together. Bear continued, "Now, we must focus our energy on each other. Only when we let all of our energies flow freely between us will we reach our true power."

Raven closed her eyes and opened her aura, allowing her energy to flow outwards towards her siblings. She could feel the hesitancy with which the others opened their own soul selves. Cobra was the next to open, and then Bear, with some struggle. Vixen took the longest. For a while she seemed to be allowing a small portion to flow out, but kept the majority of it to herself. But she was trying, struggling, and finally she released her energy.

Even as Raven felt all of her energy leaving her, she felt her sibling's energy entering her soul, and she felt stronger than she had ever felt before. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see the others smiling, obviously having the same affect. Raven almost laughed, she felt so wonderful. Like she could do anything.

They released hands and all marveled for a moment on their new found energy.

Vixen sent a blast of energy clear through the cave wall, allowing the light of the morning to shine inside. She smiled mischievously. "Let's end this."


	10. Chapter 10

***Pretty short, but hope it suffices. The next chapter will be up soon! R&R!***

The Titans had informed the police chief of Jump City that an immediate evacuation needed to be conducted. Robin emphasized that no one must know why they were being evacuated, or that the Titans had ordered it. With a quick summary of the story, the chief agreed. He made up a good story about radioactive waste and sent his police force to conduct the evacuation.

Beast Boy impatiently stood in the back alley they had taken cover in, drumming his fingers on his folded arms, while Robin tried to think of the most effective plan. Starfire stood near Robin, watching him anxiously, while Cyborg worked on the computer in his arm, making various calculations Beast Boy did not care about.

He closed his eyes momentarily, resting his head against the wall behind him. _Come on, Raven. Call out to me. Please. You have to be there._ But, again, there was no answer to his pleas. Just as he thought he would not last any longer, Robin spoke.

"Raven will make contact. I know she will. We'll just have to wait until she does."

"That's your plan!" Beast Boy erupted. "To wait!"

"Can you think of a better one?" Robin snapped. "I know it's aggravating, but there is nothing we can do. Not without knowing what Raven is going to do. So we have to stick with Starfire's plan. Lay low until she comes."

Beast Boy pulled at his hair, turning around in circles. "If I have to wait any longer I'll go crazy!"

Starfire crossed the distance between them and placed a hand on his shoulder, which calmed him a little. But Cyborg's comment disrupted it.

"Readings are coming in like crazy," he said. "The same kind of energy as Vince and Giselle, but a whole lot stronger, is headed our way."

Robin nodded. "The troops they sent for. It looks like we are going to have our hands full."

Beast Boy began walking away when he suddenly felt lightheaded again. _Raven!_ he cried.

_Beast Boy,_ the response came.

_You're alive!_

_Yes,_ she answered. _And don't worry. We are on our way._

_We?_

_Yes. Cobra, Bear, Vixen, and I. We are all coming to save you._

_We're free, Rae! We found a way to free ourselves._

A feeling of relief washed over Beast Boy and he realized it belonged to her.

_Good._ She continued, _We still have to save the earth._

_Send the others, _Beast Boy said, _send them to help us fight the demon hunters. But you have to stay away._

_I won't ask them to sacrifice themselves for me. I won't ask any of you._

_But we're willing!_ he shouted in his mind.

_I know. But I can't let you. I have to fight, Beast Boy. I have to finish this._

Beast Boy did not respond. He knew it was a long shot, but he did not want her to come. He did not want her to risk her life, and he did not care what the cost was.

_I'll contact you again once I know what our plan is._

_Raven, no, please don't leave me again..._

_I'm glad you are alright._

She was gone. Before he could beg her to keep the connection again, it disappeared. But she was alive! She was alive and making a plan. He ran back to his friends to let them know.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"They're free!" Raven exclaimed as she came out of her trance. "They escaped!" Her siblings looked surprised, but pleased.

"One less thing to worry about," Vixen said. "Now we can focus on destroying the demon hunters."

Bear nodded. "The plan doesn't change. They will still be using this T Tower of yours as their base. That is what we need to acquire."

"And now we have the Titans to help," Cobra offered.

"No," Raven said. "They are not strong enough. They wouldn't stand a chance against the Demon Hunters."

Cobra rolled his eyes. "They're going to fight, Raven, you know they are. We might as well make a plan for them and at least keep them alive longer."

She glared at him for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Do you have some way they can help, Bear?"

Her brother thought for a moment. "If they can get us inside their base, we could empty it and then defend instead of attacking. It would give us the advantage. I assume this tower has some kind of defense mechanism?"

"The best you will come by," Raven said. "Cyborg designed it himself."

"Even so, it won't last long against the demon hunters," Vixen said gravely.

Bear nodded again. "But it can buy us time. Can they get us in, Raven?"

Raven smiled. "They can do anything.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

The Titans had relocated to avoid the sight of evacuees fleeing from the city. It was not long before Beast Boy felt the connection relight between Raven and himself. He was becoming familiar with the feeling.

_Beast Boy, we have a mission for the Titans, _she said quickly.

_Raven! You have a plan? What is it?_

_We're going to come tonight. The demon hunters will be in their true form when they fight us, and we will be able to see them in the dark, while they will not be able to see us. For this to work, though, we will need the city lights to be shut down._

_We have already evacuated most of the city, so most of the lights will be off, _Beast Boy thought quickly. _But Cyborg should be able to find the generators for the city and shut them down._

_We'll need Cyborg to hack into the T Tower. We need to get inside so that we can weed out their base. Can you guys handle that?_

_We can do whatever you need._

Beast Boy could almost feel her smile.

_I know, _she answered. _We will transport to the outskirts of the city. The demon hunters will feel the demonic energy and be distracted. I don't know if it will give you enough time to get in, but it is the best we can do._

_It is more than enough. Cyborg will flash all of the tower lights three times when we are inside. Make contact with me then and we'll direct you how to get in._

_Thank you._

_Don't._

_Beast Boy..._ she began tentatively after a moment.. _About what I said before I left. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean a word-_

_Rae,_ he cut her off, _you don't have to..._

_No, let me finish. I didn't mean a word of it. And just in case I don't make it through this. Just in case I don't see you again..._

_Raven, don't-_

_I love you._

Beast Boy was too shocked to respond, and before he could regain his composure and answer, she was gone. He shook his head to clear it. Though the joy of recognizing that she really did love him filled him completely, the knowledge that a great battle was about to take place calmed his nerves. He had to keep a level head until this was over. Then he would pick Raven up and hold her close and never let her go again. With that satisfying thought, he turned to the Titans and reported everything Raven had told him about the plan.

Robin thought for a moment. "The sun is already starting to set. It should give you and Cyborg enough time to get to the T Tower and in position. Starfire and I will handle the lights. Radio us if you can find a way to get us in too. If not, we'll see what kind of damage we can do out here."

The Titans agreed and separated, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed toward the tower, and Starfire and Robin toward the city's energy generators.


	11. Chapter 11

***Hope everyone is enjoying the story! I know it's been going on for a while (understatement of the century) but I really am going to finish and finish soon! Thanks for the patience!***

As Raven, Cobra, Bear, and Vixen descended toward Jump City, they were all relieved to see the darkness that had descended. The only lights that could be seen were the electric flames they knew came from the demon hunters. Bear wanted to get a good look around before they transported and distracted their attention. He needed to see exactly what they were up against.

And it wasn't a pretty sight. The glow of demon hunters seemed to be everywhere. Raven counted silently in her head. Twenty-three. It did not seem like a lot in regards to armies she had fought before. But considering what they were, it was more than daunting. They were stationed, as Bear had predicted, around the T Tower. This was clearly their base of operation. There were three standing on the top of the tower, the leaders of the group.

"Alright," Bear whispered in a gruff voice. "This isn't going to be easy. Everyone remember the plan, and _do not stray_ _from it_. We'll transport just a few feet back. Hopefully we can keep them off long enough for Raven's friends to get in there. If they don't succeed in ten minutes, you know what to do."

Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Good," Bear said. "Let's teach them what happens when you hurt the children of Trigon. Now!"

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat, crouching against the hidden tunnel near the west end of their small island, watching the T Tower expectantly. Starfire and Robin had successfully shut off most of the city lights. The demon hunters had seemed confused by this, but they did not leave their posts. Beast Boy thought he would go mad if they had to wait any longer when suddenly every demon hunter in the air took off toward the edge of the city.

"Gotta act fast, man," Cyborg said. He found the secret lever that opened the tunnel and pulled it. As the rock slid away soundlessly, they ran in at full speed. The tunnel went on for about half of a mile. Beast Boy counted in his head every second. They only had ten minutes. The run took five. They were both panting as they reached the lower control room. Cyborg jogged to the computer to work his magic, while Beast Boy slumped against the wall to catch his breath.

"The computer shows one life form in the Tower," Cyborg said, typing rapidly. "And three on the roof."

"Then getting them in shouldn't be a problem," Beast Boy said, crossing the distance to join him. "How quickly can you get the defenses up?"

"As soon as I know they're in. But I can't say how much time it will give us, and we'll be trapped in here with one of them!"

"It's better than being out there with a bazillion of them!"

"Alright, here we go, I'm flashing the lights...now."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Raven just caught the sight of the lights flashing in the T Tower and she dodged another bolt of electricity and shot another ball of dark energy toward the demon hunters. All of them but the three on the roof had attacked, and though the half-demons were holding their own, they were taking more injuries than they were giving.

_Beast Boy! _She tried to focus on finding his aura, but was a little distracted by the fight raging around her. Cobra and Vixen slammed demon hunters into each other while Bear sent three flying with their newfound energy. _Beast Boy!_

_Raven!_ His voice sounded distant, but it was there. _We're inside! Cyborg can get the shields up as soon as you're all in. The tunnel is your best shot! We left the door open. Collapse it as soon as you're inside and Cyborg will set up the tower's defenses._

Raven did not respond. Instead, she sent a telepathic image of the location of the tunnel to her siblings. Bear shouted, "Now!" and the four of them turned into their soul selves. As they began to disappear, a demon hunter sent a bolt of electricity into Raven's void.

The half-demons appeared in the mouth of the tunnel, and the electricity shot through and struck the cave around them.

"Run!" Raven cried. They fled inside the tunnel as the rocks crumbled down around them. The tunnel continued to collapse as they ran, dodging rocks on their left and right, until they finally ran into the control room. They all bent over for a moment, catching their breaths. Raven almost laughed. They had done it! Two demon hunters had fallen wounded, and they had reclaimed the T Tower!

But as she looked around, she realized something was wrong.

Where were Beast Boy and Cyborg?

"There's my favorite blue-haired girl!"

The four siblings jumped and turned to face the sound, only to find it was the computer screen. Cyborg's face was the only thing visible, and his surroundings were moving quickly by.

"Cyborg!" Raven cried, rushing to the computer. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy's voice echoed from behind. "Let me see! Let me talk to her!"

"You've talked with her enough," Cyborg shouted over his shoulder. "I haven't even-"

"Guys," Raven interrupted. "Focus."

"Right," Cyborg said. "BB and I couldn't stick around to greet you. I put up the tower's defenses as soon as we heard the tunnel begin to collapse, but I won't be able to monitor them down there, so we are headed to the main control room. If you get your earpiece from you room, I'll be able to keep you informed on how they're holding up."

Raven smiled. Was there anything her friends couldn't do?

"Star and Robin are still outside," Cyborg continued. "And there's one more thing, Raven. There's a demon hunter in the Tower."

Raven took a deep shaky breath, but Bear pushed forward. "Just one?" he demanded.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered, a little gruffly. The last meeting between Bear and Cy had not been too pleasant. "Three are on the roof, but they won't be able to get in for a little while at least."

"After I make sure Cy gets to the control room, I'll head to the stairwell to hold them off!" Beast Boy's voice cried.

"You'll need help, changeling," Vixen said.

"Cobra, go with Raven to recover her earpiece," Bear ordered. "Vixen and I will assist the green one. Watch out for the demon hunter. Regroup with us as soon as possible."

Cy nodded and smiled. "Talk to you soon, Rae. Over and out."

His image disappeared and the screen went black. Raven led the way toward the stairwell. They climbed many flights together before Raven and Cobra departed to get her earpiece, while Vixen and Bear continued to climb to reinforce the roof door.

Cobra led the way. He had been to her room before, when he had retrieved Beast Boy to save Raven, and he would not allow her to be ahead, just in case they ran into the demon hunter. They walked at a steady speed, but were cautious and silent. Her room was just ahead, and both were feeling a sense of relief.

Then suddenly, they heard a noise ahead.

Both half-demons froze. They could not move or breathe. The noise was a sort of shuffling sound, and Raven quickly realized it was coming from her room. Cobra and Raven exchanged looks and then inched forward quietly. Raven peered around her doorway and jumped back as she recognized the form in her room as the same demon hunter who had tortured Beast Boy. She resisted the urge to dive in there and kill her immediately as Cobra leaned around her to glance in as well.

He leaned back and placed a finger over his lips and then stood and walked into the room. Raven almost raced after him to stop him, but held her ground. If he wanted her to keep quiet, then it meant he had a plan. She only could hope it was a good one.

Cobra walked into the room casually, placing his hands in his pockets, although he needed a deep breath before he could show off his indifferent demeanor.

Giselle, who stood beside Raven's drawers, rummaging through them, turned quickly at the sound of his entrance and narrowed her eyes. "Demon."

"Half, actually," he answered, looking around the room. It appeared to be boredom, but he kept a sharp eye out for Raven's earpiece. He caught sight of it on a small dresser a few feet away. He strolled across the room indifferently toward it.

Giselle's eyes widened a bit. "I know you. You one of the Dark One's brothers! The one that-"

"Yes," he cut her off flatly. "The one who read all of your memories, as you were reading mine. Makes you angry, doesn't it? You're not used to facing someone who knows just as much about you as you do about them."

Her hands lit up with ice blue electricity. "It doesn't matter what you know."

"Oh really?" Cobra asked, leaning back against the wall beside the dresser. "It doesn't matter, then, that I know about your doubts and fears that what the demon hunters are doing is wrong? It doesn't matter that I know you let me get away?"

Giselle's breathing was becoming rapid and for the first time in her life, she felt threatened and afraid. "I did not. And even if I do have doubts, they do not make any difference in this situation. And you are boring me."

"Liar. How could I have escaped, a lowly half-demon, without some assistance? When I ran, you let me go. And you're not bored. You're frightened."

Giselle's eyes lit up in anger and she raised her hand to shoot a blast of energy at him, but he did not move to defend himself and she found that she could not strike. "Fight, you miserable half-breed!"

Cobra looked at her for a long moment before he continued, "Your actions betray you. While all of the other demon hunters are in their true form, you have chosen to remain in this human form." Giselle opened her mouth to argue, but Cobra cut her off as he spoke louder, but softer. "Instead of fighting like the others, you pilfer through my sister's things. You know what you are doing is wrong. And now you are looking for something to condemn her." He looked around the room at the regular, human furnishings as he searched for the earpiece. A lamp, a clock, a bed, and that picture frame with her friends in it. He noticed it lying on the bed, directly in front of Giselle, instead of in its place on the nightstand. "But you haven't found anything, have you? You've only found more reasons to doubt."

Giselle looked down at the picture as she spoke, "The human side of her must really be good. I can believe that. Just as I can believe that the human side of you is good. That is why I let you go. All of your memories were so full of pain and sadness, but most of all love for your sis- the Dark One. The others were full of anger and hate. But not you."

Cobra took another deep breath, feeling relieved for the first time, though he did not let his pretense slide.

"But," she continued, "even if the human half of her is good, I cannot allow her to live. She is still the Dark One. She still has the potential to become the most powerful and deadly demon of all time. I cannot risk the lives of so many just to spare half of one."

Cobra nodded. "Why do you think the demon hunters are doing wrong then?"

Giselle cut her eyes back to glare at him.

"You're right," Cobra laughed. "Of course I know. You think you've grown too powerful. My siblings and I agree."

"Your siblings would kill us all."

"Well, Bear and Vixen would without a second thought, you're right. But you'd be surprised what Raven will do when she thinks she is doing the right thing. And me too."

Giselle shook her head. "I won't make a deal with a demon. What was your purpose in coming in here? Did you hope to persuade me to help you? It won't work."

"I just wanted to talk," Cobra said. "I said you'd be surprised. I don't want to kill you if you agree with us that you shouldn't be hunting us."

The demon huntress watched him, perplexed and unable to sort out her thoughts. She finally shook her head fiercely. "You're lying!"

"Ironically enough, you know me better than that," he said evenly.

She turned away from him, breathing heavily.

Cobra inched closer to the dresser and finally was able to reach out and snatch it, hiding it quickly in his pocket.

After a long moment, she said, "Get out of here. If I see you again, I _will_ kill you."

Cobra held his ground for a few seconds, but then gave way. He walked out of the door nonchalantly, and closed it behind him. Without a word, he motioned to the stunned Raven crouching beside him to go and they headed back to the stairwell.

When they were out of ear shot, Raven turned on him. "What were you doing?" she demanded harshly. There were so many more questions she had, but she didn't know how to phrase them. Her thoughts were too scrambled. That demon hunter. She was good. But she had tortured Beast Boy! But she knew they were wrong. But she still wanted to kill her. It was all so complicated!

Taking the earpiece out of his pocket and waving it before her, he yawned. "Just taking care of you, that's all."

Raven rolled her eyes. He acted as if she could not feel his fear radiating when he was in the same room as that demon hunter. "Bear and Vixen will be upset that we did not kill her when we found her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cobra said, sweeping his arm back toward the room. "Did you want to do the honors?"

With a sigh, she said, "I can't kill her if she knows the demon hunters are wrong. But she didn't sound very willing to help."

"She's all talk. Trust me, I know her. She talks and acts tough, but she's really full of insecurity and doubt."

Raven looked up at her brother as a feeling of sympathy emanated from him and washed over her. In reality, she realized, he and this demon hunter were much alike. Both pretending to be strong while really full of doubt; both suspecting there is more than what they are doing, but unwilling or afraid to find out what it is. Raven knew then, although she wanted to kill her for what she had done to Beast Boy and her friends, she would not.

"Let's find the others," she said quietly. "Maybe she will be more willing to negotiate once we've defeated the rest of them."

Cobra nodded absentmindedly and the two continued on to the stairwell.


	12. Chapter 12

"So," Raven began hesitantly. "The Demon Hunters want me dead because I'm prophesied to be the Dark One who helps Gorin take over everything?"

"Pretty much," Cobra responded with a shrug.

Raven thought for a moment in silence before adding quietly, "The last prophecy about me came true."

"Are you crazy? You defeated Father."

"But I opened the portal and let him enter this dimension. That was the prophecy."

"Well, if I read the Demon Hunter's memories right, the prophecy Gorin actually made was that the Dark One would be the undoing of the Demon Hunters. So maybe you just kill them all."

Raven hid the wince she felt coming. "No. It can't be me."

Cobra shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of fighting above them. They exchanged a look before rushing up the remaining flights of stairs to find Beast Boy in the shape of an elephant, pressed against the ceiling, which was being hammered with electricity and bending under the powerful hits it was taking. Bear and Vixen stood in combat position. Every so often, a panel would come loose, or a hole would be knocked in the ceiling, at which point Bear would shoot a powerful blast of energy outside before it was quickly patched up by Vixen.

"Rae?" a voice on her communicator sounded.

Raven held a hand up to turn the ear piece volume up. "Cyborg? How does it look?"

"The Tower is taking a beating. Readings are estimating the defenses will only be able to handle the amount of damage it is taking for another fifteen minutes, tops."

"Is there anything else you can do?" she asked, feeling suddenly helpless.

"The Demon Hunters have already taken out the gunners on the top of the Tower, but I am recalibrating the lower gunners right now. They won't do much, but at least they will help. If you can hold them off a little longer, I might be able to set up an electric field around the Tower using the-"

"Do it," Raven said shortly. "We'll keep them busy."

But all at once, the commotion on the roof stopped. There was a long moment of silence. No one moved, each wondering what new horror might rain down upon them.

"Raven!" Cyborg cried. "They're jamming my signal! They're breaking through-"

He was suddenly cut off by a new voice on the communicator. "Greetings, Dark One."

Raven took a deep, calming breath as she glanced at those around her. Cobra, Bear, Vixen- Beast Boy. He had shifted back into his true form and as her eyes met his, she could not look away. There he was. After all this time, after all that had happened, there he was, looking at her the same way he always had. Concern. Fear, and trust. Love.

"Who is this?" she asked stoically.

"I am Vince, commander of this fleet of Demon Hunters," the voice responded. "We have come to an impasse. I am not willing to tire my troops out just to get you out of that Tower."

"Sounds like a problem. Here's a solution: leave. Now."

"Not without you. And you are going to come willingly."

"Am I? "

"Yes. Because we have your friends."

Raven stifled the gasp in her throat. _Robin and Star._

"You should not leave pets out where they could get hurt. Giselle seems to think you value their lives. If you do, you will come out of that Tower _now_."

Raven took another cleansing breath. Not that she needed a clear mind to make her decision. "I'll come."

"You have five minutes." The communicator shut off and they were left in silence.

"What do you mean you'll come!" Beast Boy roared as Cobra demanded, "Have you lost your mind?"

"They have Robin and Starfire," she answered calmly. "If I do not come out, they will kill them."

"No," Beast Boy whispered, obviously striking a dilemma. Raven did not even want to imagine how hard it must be for him to try to figure out what he thought they should do. How could you choose between your friends lives?

"You cannot give yourself up for them!" Vixen snapped.

"Raven, you are our leader," Bear added. "You are worth more than they are."

Raven turned on them as anger flooded her. "You do not get to decide their worth! They are both worth ten of me and I will not let them die for me!" She took another breath. "I will go. I thank you for all of your help, but there is nothing more we can do. I have to give myself up."

Cobra grabbed her shoulders, staring at her helplessly. "Raven, no. Please."

Raven looked back at him, struggling not to cry. All he had done just to keep her alive. And now all of it would come to naught. "I don't have time to argue with you. While they are busy capturing me, get Bear and Vixen out of here. Keep yourselves safe." She glanced over at Beast Boy. "When they have me and my siblings are gone, they will leave Earth. Keep the Titans safe."

Before he could answer, Raven turned into her soul self and flew through the ceiling, appearing outside the Tower. Fifteen out of the original twenty-three Demon Hunters stood arranged before her. Seven lay hurt on the ground. One dead. All of it just because of her. One Demon Hunter, the commander she assumed, floated in the front, with two Hunters, one holding Robin and the other holding Starfire, just behind him. Both Titans were unconscious. The rest of the Demon Hunters made a formation around them, preparing for a fight.

Raven slowly floated toward them, stopping a few yards away. "Let them go."

"First, you will turn yourself over to us," Vince said.

Raven nodded, placing her hands together in submission. Vince motioned his hand and four Demon Hunters came forward cautiously. She watched as they stretched out their giant hands, all charged with electricity, and cringed as she prepared to be executed. Just as they laid their hands on her, the T Tower exploded in a dark flash of energy that sent the entire fleet of Demon Hunters flying through the air. A protective bubble around Raven protected her and she saw similar bubbles around Robin and Star. As the energy faded away, the Titans began to fall, only to be caught by a green pterodactyl, which then swooped back towards what was left of the Tower. Around her, Bear, Cobra, and Vixen were all charging forward, sending blast after blast into the Demon Hunter fleet, which was still lying scrambled about the sky.

The Titans were safe, and her siblings were standing a chance. Raven felt her heart leap as she recognized victory coming. She flew to Cobra's side, sending her own rain of energy bolts toward the Hunters.

"For a group convinced that I should be your leader, you are not very good at doing what I tell you," she managed to cut out between strikes.

"Your leadership skills still leave something to be desired," Cobra shot back.

"If you two focused on fighting as much as you did your witty comments," Bear snapped, flying by to dodge an electricity bolt from a recovered Demon Hunter, "we might actually win this."

Two more Demon Hunters fell under a strike by Vixen as she laughed. "Now _this _is a sibling retreat!"

The others found themselves smiling, despite their surroundings. But the Demon Hunters had recovered and thirteen still remained, reforming to fight more effectively. They charged the center of the half-demons' huddle, forcing them to scatter. The largest one, which Raven recognized somehow as Vince, flew towards her, electricity in both hands. Raven ducked out of the way, sending energy to wrap around him, but he burst out of it effortlessly. He chased her away from the battle, and although she caught on to what he was doing, she could not stop it. She tried to circle back, to join her siblings, but he cut her off on each attempt. They raced around the sky before Raven shot down into the city, hoping to lose him in the streets. But the Demon Hunter rounded every corner with her, blasting through anything caught in his path. Raven tried to turn into her soul self to escape the corner he was backing her into. As she disappeared, Vince sent a bolt of electricity through the void.

As Raven reappeared above the city, the electricity caught hold of her, racing through her body until she felt limp. She could barely hold herself in the air as the Demon Hunter began racing toward her.

Only to be suddenly caught by a large green whale falling above him. The force knocked him toward the ground as the changeling shifted into a pterodactyl and caught Raven as she was about to fall. He flew toward the nearest building that was still standing and shifted back into human form and wrapped his arms around her before she could get out a word.

"Are you all right? Are you ok? Oh, Raven. Raven."

She tried to fight her emotions welling inside her as she wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to tell him she was all right. She wanted to tell him so many things, but everything seemed to get caught in her throat, so she just allowed herself to clutch to him for a moment. She thought she might never hold him again and now that she could, she never wanted to let go.

But she had to. He did not oppose when she pushed herself back. "I have to help the others. Please. Go back to the Tower and protect the others."

Beast Boy kissed her lightly before smiling his boyish grin. "You can do it, Rae. I know you can." He shifted into a small bird, so as to avoid any stray shots, but as soon as he flit off the roof, he was hit by a bolt of electricity beneath him. Raven watched in shock and horror as he shifted back into human form in midair, electricity still pulsating through his body, and he began to fall.

"NO!"

The word ripped out of her body, like a gun firing off. It exploded around her, filling every corner of the city. Every living thing, Hunter and half-demon alike, paused, frozen in fear at the energy radiating off of that one word.

Raven shot off the roof, catching Beast Boy before he could hit the ground. She landed softly, lowering him as gently as she could. But he was lying very still. Too still. She felt broken. Her mind could not comprehend it. Why wouldn't he move? She shook him a few times, but to no avail. He lay there, motionless, no sign of life.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Would she throw-up or pass out? "No," she moaned, beginning to shake. "No, no, no."

"I warned you," a struggling, gruff voice said behind her. She felt the aura of the Demon Hunter commander. "I warned you not to leave your pets out where they could get hurt."

Raven's body became motionless. Gingerly laying Beast Boy on the ground, she stood slowly.

"You did," she said softly. "You did warn me." Pain. Grief. Anger. Sorrow. Guilt. Rage. Everything seemed to flood inside of her like a stormy sea. All she had done. All she had given, just to keep him safe. And now –

Vince felt uneasy. As a Demon Hunter, he had learned to read auras very similarly to the way demons could. Her aura had changed suddenly and altogether. It was raging, terrifying and loud. But she seemed very calm.

"You warned me," she continued, lifting her hood up over her head. "And I warned you." She turned around, revealing six red eyes glowing in the shadows over her face. Her voice became louder, gravelly and wicked. "You should have left when I gave you the chance!"


	13. Chapter 13

Vince began to run. For the first time in his life, he felt afraid of a demon.

For Raven was changing. She began to grow in size, and her form turned black with red bolts of energy reaching out and smashing the buildings around her. The Demon Hunter Commander was caught in the falling debris of a building as she continued to grow in size. Two large, black wings sprang out of her back and stretched out across the sky. Her skin looked like a dark pearl against the black of her shadowy cloak and suit.

Cobra, Bear, and Vixen, all watched in awe and fear as Raven turned demonic. She was beautiful and terrifying and they knew they would follow her without hesitation.

"She's doing it," Vixen murmured. "She's controlling her demonic side.

Her six red eyes flashed and the Demon Hunters started to flee before her, but in a loud voice she commanded them, "BE STILL!"

Everyone froze in place, looking up at her. Cobra spotted a small, green form being lifted up safely out of the way. He heard a softer command in his mind, _Remove him._ Without question, he obeyed, flying up to where he lay and taking the changeling back to Bear and Vixen.

"You have hunted me," Raven said, her voice echoing through the sky. "You have chased me. You have tortured and destroyed and killed to get to me. Now here I am!"

No one stirred. No one dared.

"You fear me," she continued. "I could destroy you all. Every one of you."

There was a struggle within her. Cobra watched the agony on her face, felt the roll of her emotions. There was so much going on in there. One thought crept out, like it was meant just for him to hear: _He wouldn't want this._

"But I won't," she finally said and with a blast of light, her suit and countenance shone bright white. The black wings remained, but her eyes were two bright orbs of white now, shinning out of the shadows over her face.

Cobra glanced at Bear who had looked so hopeful since Raven's transformation. His face fell now. Vixen did not look surprised, but still a little crushed. Cobra himself felt surprised as well. He thought, without Beast Boy to stop her, Raven would give in to her hate. But even as powerful as she was, he could still feel her emotions inside her. Anger and sorrow, yes, but still goodness keeping her rage under control.

Even so. He glanced down at the changeling. His aura was faint, but still existent. Raven probably could not have felt it in her shock. Cobra reached out and began healing him. Even if Raven seemed capable of controlling herself then, he thought she may need Beast Boy's help by the end.

Raven stretched out her hand and from it sprung several streaks of black energy, some of which covered each Demon Hunter, some of which flew off into the sky. After a long moment, she lowered her hand and the energy faded away.

The half-demons tore their eyes away from Raven to see what she had done. The Demon Hunters were struggling back to their feet. Except, it wasn't the Demon Hunters. They were creatures that looked very similar to humans, but with blue-tinted skin, with taller faces and noses and thinner eyes, and large, white wings.

"Look at her," a course whisper escaped below him and Cobra looked down to see Beast Boy propped up on his elbow. "Just look at her." He looked back at Raven who looked so pure and…good. He couldn't believe it. She had actually done it. She had proven to him that there was good. And he wanted to be a part of it.

"You've killed us all!" one of the braver, former Demon Hunters shouted up at Raven. "Everyone! Every non-demon will die because of you!"

Raven glanced down at him and he fell silent. "Your ancestors made a poor decision long ago. I have returned you to your natural form. You will now go back to your home planet, and you will not kill anymore."

"Gorin will destroy all of those you left unprotected in front of him!" another yelled.

"I have protected them," she said impatiently. "You had grown too powerful, but that is no longer a problem."

"What about Gorin? Who will stop him now?"

"We will," another voice said, a tall, lanky, blue-skinned woman with a dark pixie cut. She was joining them from the direction of the Tower. The other Titans, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, walked beside her. "You forget, our people fought demons before we became Demon Hunters. This just leveled the playing field a little."

"Giselle!" the first yelled. "Gorin will destroy everything!"

Giselle looked up at Raven. "I was able to contact the main fleet in time to warn them, as soon as I caught on to what the demon had planned. They were warned, and the demon did protect them as she said. They are still able to hold their own against Gorin's army."

"I also called the Green Lantern core," Cyborg put in. "Jordan said that thus far they have stayed away from the war because the Demon Hunters were too unpredictable, but now that you will be willing to accept some help, they can do a lot of good there."

Raven looked at the woman for a long while. The woman who had tortured Beast Boy. Her demonic side was shrieking at her to kill the woman instantly. She closed her eyes and began to shrink before them, shifting back down into her regular form in front of her. "I will help you in your war, if I can."

"You can help by staying away," Giselle answered. "You will feel a connection to Gorin, and therefore will struggle to obey your own will instead of his. But you know now, Dark One, that he will soon come to find you? You have made yourself manifest to the universe. You fulfilled the prophecy. You ended the Demon Hunters. He will come and will demand your service. You must prepare for that time."

Raven nodded in understanding.

Giselle lowered her voice. "I underestimated you. I…I am sorry."

Raven nodded again before the woman turned back and walked towards her own people. She then turned towards her siblings and the Titans and at last her eyes fell on the green boys, sitting up as best he could and staring back at her. Her legs gave out under her and she collapsed onto her knees.

The rest kept their distance as Beast Boy managed to stand and cross his way towards her and they fell into each other. Raven let small tears slide down her face as she clung to him. "You're alive," she breathed.

"I am so proud of you, Rae," he whispered back. "You did it. You did it."

"Let a brother in on the love fest!" Cyborg said, jumping on both of them. Starfire came next, wiggling her way in the middle of the huddle and pulling a red-faced but smiling Robin in along with her. Raven's half-demon siblings looked on in disgust, but Raven didn't care. She laughed, a real, genuine laugh. The first she had laughed in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Bear was unhappy. In fact, he was angrier than Raven had ever seen him. "You were so close!" he yelled at her for the umpteenth time. "So close to meeting your potential! How could you give it all up? How could you let them live?"

Vixen, meanwhile, tried numerous times to sneak energy shots at the previous Demon Hunters, all of which Raven stopped. Eventually she stuck her tongue out at her sister, rolled her eyes, and stood behind Bear, backing up his anger with her own glare.

"What will Father say when I report to him that you took control of your demonic side, just to save the _Demon Hunters_?" he roared.

Raven glanced around at the former Demon Hunters, taking care of their wounded before the trek back to their home planet. They were still fierce warriors, she knew, but they were not the nightmares from her dreams any more. "I don't care what you tell Father," she offered nonchalantly.

Bear writhed, twitching and jumping, as if any moment he might reach out to strangle her. "Raven, you are putting your powers to waste!"

"They are my powers," she answered, "I will use them how I want."

"You cannot run from Father forever. One day, we will all present ourselves to Gorin as the children of Trigon and we will take our place among the battle."

Raven looked up at him, shocked by this new revelation. "That's why you want me to take charge? So that I can present us all as a new fleet for Gorin's army to take over the universe?"

"I want you to reach your potential."

"I'm not joining Father," Raven snapped. "And I am not joining Gorin." Bear turned away from her in a huff. After a moment of silence, she asked, "What will you do now?"

"We will return to Father. Report to him…tell him how well you did. Until the end, that is. At least his hope for your future will be rekindled."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Bear nodded to Vixen and then searched for Cobra. They found him a ways off, talking quietly with Giselle. "Cobra!" he called indignantly.

Cobra gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, brother dear?"

"Are you coming with us?"

Raven could feel Cobra's surprise, mixed with a satisfaction of being wanted. She knew it would not be easy for him to turn them down, and yet she thought she felt-

"Actually, I think I'll cruise around here for a while," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Bear glowered at him. "You. Both of you. You cannot run from Father forever. He will not be pleased."

Cobra gave him a slanted smile. "He shouldn't make it so much fun."

Vixen was looking at her little brother with an odd expression. She could feel what Raven felt, some kind of epiphany that Cobra had discovered, but she could not put a finger on it. Bear turned into his soul self and leaped through the sky without another word. But Vixen remained for a moment longer. She gave Raven a curt nod, as close to friendly expression as Raven thought she would ever get, and then gave Cobra a rare smile, before following their elder brother.

Raven returned her gaze to Beast Boy, who she had been healing during most of Bear's tirade. He had still been severely hurt, and the dog pile of Titans had not helped, but now he was very nearly treated.

"Thanks, doc," he said with a grin.

She smiled back before helping him to stand. He gave her a squeeze and then shifted into sparrow form to fly off and find the other Titans. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were busy contacting the citizens of Jump city and helping to make plans to clean up and reconstruct the damage and they would need all the help they could get. Raven took the time to help the Hunters heal their wounded. At first, they seemed less inclined to accept her help, but eventually they gave way. At last everyone was either healed or well enough to make the journey home. They buried their dead comrade along with Vince beside the T Tower and then prepared to leave Earth.

Cobra approached Raven somewhat hesitantly. "You were right," he conceded.

Raven smiled. "Wow. That must have taken a lot."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. But you were right. You showed me that there is good. You and Giselle."

"Giselle?" she asked with a frown.

"When I read all of her memories, I could see the struggle within her. She faced even more powerfully here. Every step of the way, it reminded me of you. And though you both made very different decisions, in the end you both came to the same conclusion: there was a right and there was a wrong. And you chose right."

Raven sighed in satisfaction. "So there is a good side?"

Cobra smiled. "Yes. And now I'm going to go take my part in it."

She blinked a few times at him. "What?"

"I asked Giselle if I could go with them and help in the war effort against Gorin and she agreed to let me come."

No words could express Raven's surprise. "What? No. Why can't you join the good side here?"

"Come on, Rae," Cobra said, placing his hands in his pockets. "You know I'm not the settling down type."

"But they hate demons!"

Cobra laughed and looked sidelong at Giselle. "You'd be surprised."

Giselle caught his glance and walked over to stand beside him. "My people appreciate your help in healing them," she said to Raven. "Even the few here have begun calling you the Light One. Many of them thank you have saved us. Including me."

"I was ready to kill you," Raven snapped, still disliking Giselle for her actions against the Titans.

"But you didn't," she shrugged. "I hope you will allow Cobra to come with us with your blessing, Light One. I think he, along with the Green Lanterns, will be a great help in stopping Gorin."

"So, what? Half-demons have somehow been redeemed now?" Raven asked incredulously.

"No. But you and your brother have."

The two women looked at each other for a long time before Raven finally nodded. "All right, Cobra. If this is what you want to do, then I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Rae," Cobra said, and then with a grin, "As if I needed your permission."

"You were obedient enough earlier," she shot back.

Cobra kissed her forehead in a very rare half-demon brotherly affection and then followed Giselle back to the other Hunters. He gave a final wave before they all took to the sky.

Raven watched them until they had disappeared and then looked back on her city, slowly being cleaned by the desolate citizens. The city was safe; her brothers and sister were safe; her fellow Titans were safe; Beast Boy was safe. Raven took a deep breath once again, for the first time since Cobra had crash landed on the T Tower roof feeling like everything was right.


	15. Epilogue

Three months later, Raven looked down at the bags on the newly finished roof of the T Tower, checking off in her head to make sure they had everything they would need. Beast Boy burst out of the stairwell, throwing one last bag onto the pile.

"A week in Hawaii, baby, here we come!" he shouted with a fist bump, landing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I think we have everything," she said, cool and calculating, trying not to smile at his antics. "Though we might need to recheck for-"

"Rae, cool it," BB said, spinning her around to throw her off balance. "We're headed out on a much need, much _deserved_ vacation. If we forgot anything, we'll just buy something."

Raven rolled her eyes as she bent down to open up his last bag. "Why do you have all these video games? We can't ensure we have what we need, but we can pack useless things you're not even going to use?"

"There's a cool game trading post down there," Beast Boy said, defensively snatching his bag away. "I want to get some cool, new games for Cy and me."

"And you heard about this trading post how?"

"Internet."

"The fountain of all truth."

"I'm the one who's going to be carrying the bags, so what do you care?" he asked, bopping her playfully on the nose. "I might point out, I'll also be carrying your entire bag of books, so let's not go there."

"That's-"

Beast Boy stopped her with a kiss. When he leaned back up, he smiled. "Ready to go, sweetie?"

Raven raised her eye brows at him, but slipped a small smile. "Fine."

Beast Boy turned pterodactyl and Raven slid all of the bags onto his back. They both took to the sky when their communicators sounded off.

Raven opened hers and looked at Robin on the screen.

"Sorry, guys," he said, "but we've got trouble."

Beast Boy dumped the bags back on the Tower and landed in his form. "Of course we do!" he shouted, pretending to pull his hair out."

"We'll meet you there," Raven said, before shutting the communicator and replacing it in her pocket. She walked over to her changeling.

"One week! _One_ week!" he was shouting at the city. "Is that too much to ask, you stupid villains? What is your problem? ONE-"

He was cut short by a kiss from Raven. This time it was her turn to lean back and smile at him. "Ready to go, _sweetie_?"

Beast Boy glared at her for a moment, but then smiled boyishly and let out a genuine laugh. "I love you, Rae."

"I love you too."

***Again I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you guys! (In a totally non-creepy way)**


End file.
